Minecraftia: Welcome to the Hereafter
by Shadow3Zamorez
Summary: When one person tries to end his own life, he wakes up in strange world of blocks. The memories of his troubled past are gone. The only thing he has to go by is a false name. Will he survive this world, or be eaten by what goes bump in the night?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chapter 0: Prologue

The night sky was black and clouded. Rainwater flooded the roads, and lightning came crashing down. A person ran down this jagged road, periodically looking over his shoulder. He wore a red hoodie, black tanktop, and black cargo pants. Water splashed with every step from his boots.

"Just a little further..." He panted to himself. The boy had been running for almost three miles. He paused for a moment to breath. Beside him was the guard rail for the road. He leaned over it and gazed out. The mountainous landscape thrived with forest life. During any normal day, the view would cheer him up. Today, it only mocked him with its false hope. As thunder roared, the boy answered in kind. He let out a loud, powerful scream.

"My family is fucked up, my lovelife is fucked up, I'm fucked up—EVERYTHING IS FUCKED UP!" He looked over the rail again. It was a good three story fall from this road to the next. Not nearly enough to kill him. But the possibility that it could excited him. "This world's nothing but shit! I'm done; finished!" He let's out a sigh in defeat.

"I just want out..." Suddenly, he heard a car from the same direction he came from.

(Did they already find the letter?) Whether that was the case or not, he wasn't going to take chances. The boy jumped from the rail, landing into a roll on the next road. His body was more than strong enough to absorb the shock. He heard a honk from an SUV. Most likely, it was his friends; they must be on to him. He vaulted over the next rail, disappearing into the thick trees. He trekked through mud and water for what felt like minutes. Lights eventually came on.

"Shit!" He turned around. This place is big enough to go in circles if you're not careful. He found the landmark he was looking for. A series of rocks, leading to a rigid cliff. The boy leapt down from rock to rock and slid downhill. Peering over was the perfect spot to jump. A good hundred-foot drop to flat rock, surrounded by water. The untameable waves crash against the cliffside. He took a step forward.

"Da-ah! Stop right there!" A boy in a blue hoodie showed up. One of his friends... He took a deep breath before turning around and showing his face. He feigns a casual smile.

"Fancy meetin' you here. You come to see the view, too?"

"Don't pull this crap with me, I read the note!" He dropped that playful expression of his. The remaining lights were already catching up.

"I was hoping I had more time than this..."

"He's over here!" The one in blue called. Three others quickly arrived. A guy in a mudded brown hoodie, a girl in a pink one, and another boy in a green coat and goggles.

"—Manuel, don't do this!"

"—We can go back, pretend this never happened..." The ones in both brown and green tried to talk to him out. He took one look at the girl in pink.

"Oh, hey! You brought her, too. Fantastic..."

"Man—"

"—Just. Save it." He cuts her off. "You know, usually the woman just speaks up if they don't want to be together anymore."

"I..." She couldn't finish her sentence. The one in brown defended her.

"C'mon, man, what ever happened, she probably didn't mean it..."

"Oh, so it wasn't her fault I found her in the same bed as this guy when I came back earlier this Summer?" He pointed to the one in blue. They both stared at the ground. The one in pink was sobbing. He used this opportunity to take a step back.

"Uh-huh. Thought so... And if I was _SUCH A BURDEN_ , then maybe I shouldn't have met any of you..."

"Manuel, we're sorry! Just let us help you!"

"Help me? Help me get back the life I once had! At least then, I had nothing to lose!" They all went quiet. He took another step. "You know what? Forget I ever said that part... It wasn't all that bad. You gave me a lot to be happy for. I just...didn't expect it all to fall apart..."

"Please, just let us help you...!" The blue one pleaded. Even he was in tears. This time, the boy in red had a more sincere expression.

"Funny. I remember you saying the same thing the day we became friends..." The others quickly tried to grab him, but it was too late. He fell back, embracing the cold air.

"—No!"

"—Shit!" He smiled. This had been planned for about a month now. If he somehow survived this fall, his unconscious body would be lost in the water. He would never wake again. As the rock grew closer, he embraced his death with open arms. Everything went black. It came swiftly. His life had finally come to an end...

?'s P.O.V.

Everything was black. All I could feel was the cold waters around me. How long have I been adrift? Days, hours? I can't remember... The gentle waters carried me to shore. Something landed on my stomach, forcing me to dart awake. I was on a beach. A cool breeze welcomes me.

"...Where am I?" I turn around to find the strangest thing: There were trees...made of blocks... I must have drank the seawater. When I try to get up, I notice the weight on my lap. There was a bag. I rummaged through and found a note. I read it aloud.

* * *

Dear Mg3z,

Thank you for your five years of service in making this a better experience for everyone worldwide. We always pay attention to your chat, and your feedback has been taken into consideration. We know a lot more than you think... As a result, we have been developing this new launcher. You will be the first one to experience a new open-world experience. Consider this a second chance at life. You may have some "slight" memory loss, but that should come back in due time. In the meanwhile, this bag contains a book explaining everything you will need to survive. We suggest you read it before nightfall comes. Take care, bud!

Sincerely, Mojang

P.S. Welcome to the Hereafter Project...

* * *

Slight memory loss? More like total memory loss. I don't remember a damn thing! I had to get a better perspective of where I am. It said something about "a new world?" I threw the bag over my shoulder and climbed an oak tree to get a better vantage point. I stood tall and found everything was made of blocks—the trees, the animals, even the land itself—they're all blocks! Blocks as far as the eye can see!

"What the hell...?!" I decided to do what the letter said. It was the only thing I had to go by, so I might as well follow it. I took out a handbook and read it.

"Step 1.) Punch a tree to gather wood logs..." ...Seriously? What, were they retarded when they wrote this? I climbed down and decide to give it a shot. I threw a punch at the base of the tree. It shook side to side. It didn't even hurt my hand. I try again. The tree swayed a little more. I kept going. With every punch the tree rocked more vigorously, until—

*Snap!* The entire tree toppled over. The wooden logs fell to the floor, now close to the size of my palm. I scooped them up. For some reason, the leaves were still suspended in the air. I chose to ignore this and keep reading.

"Step 2.) Make a crafting table. You do this by crushing a log in your hand. It will turn into 4 planks. Crush those together to create a crafting table." I did as instructed, closing my hand on a single log. It become 4 oak planks. Doing the same as before created a crafting table.

"Step 3.) Place the crafting table down. Use it to craft wood tools (Refer to pg. 5)." I placed the crafting table down. It expanded to proper size. I then skipped to the proper page. It listed a series of crafting recipes. Items are arranged in a 3x3 grid to create a new item. I made more oak planks. I placed 2 in a vertical pattern. They gave me four sticks. Using more planks, I crafted a wooden pickaxe, axe, and sword. I don't know why I would need the sword, but I liked the idea of having protection. They were all 8-bit and pixeled, like this is just some kind of game...

"Step 4.) Uh-oh, night time is approaching! ...Wait, what?" I look to the sky. The sun was already going down. It had to be sometime past seven. I read on.

"...Quickly, before the mobs arrive—build a house to protect yourself! Use what you learned to build: walls 2 blocks high, a roof, a bed, a furnace, torches, and a door. Good luck!" That's it for the tutorial. I'm not sure what a mob is, but I should heed the advice. Another look at the position of the sun told me I had at least thirty minutes. Better get started...

 **\Later...\**

The sun was already disappearing over the blocky mountains. I looked over my work with a sense of pride. In the short time I was here, I managed to complete the instructions given to me. I was done for today. The 1st layer of walls were cobblestone that I found. The 2nd layer, as well as the roof, were oak planks. I also learned to make glass blocks for windows. I opened the door and shut it behind me. Earlier I gathered wool from killing Sheep. There was no mess at all. And with the amount I collected, I crafted a bed and some red carpet for the floor. A single torch lit the table of my tiny house. I would need to expand on this later; but for now, it has what I need. I lay on the bed and sigh exhaustion. The sun had finally set...

(What do I do now...?) I thought to myself. (I don't remember a thing. Who am I? Why am I here?) Then I remembered the letter again. It was addressed to a "Mg3z," but it was in the bag I had; so until I can disprove anything, my name will be MG. It also said this was a "second chance," but why would I need one?

(...Maybe I did something wrong...) My heart felt heavy with grief. Those words must have been the case. Finally, the note was given to me by someone named "Mojang." But _WHO_ is Mojang? Since they were the ones that gave me the stuff, I can say they're someone I can trust. Maybe there's more to this? I decided to read the handbook again. I wanted to know what are mobs. After flipping through at least 30 pages, I found what I was looking for.

* * *

 **Mobs**

* * *

There are three kinds: Passive, Hostile, and Neutral. Passive mobs include: Pig, Sheep, and other peaceful animals. But Hostile mobs, are the dangerous ones. Be sure to look out for: Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Creepers, and Endermen.

—Zombies & Skeletons are both undead. Skeletons wield a bow, while Zombies normally hold nothing. Zombies lack intelligence, but can break down a door to find their next meal, and pick up armor & tools. Skeletons are smart, and tend to be excellent marksmen. They are both weak to sunlight. Watch out for any kind of groaning, bashing, crackling of bones, or the rotten smell of a withered corpse.

—Spiders are bigger than whatever ones you're probably used to. At least 2x2 blocks in width. There are normal ones and the there are Caves Spiders—both climb flat surfaces. They are also peaceful in the daytime, yet dangerous during the night. Cave Spiders are a smaller and can squeeze through narrow spaces. They are also poisonous, so watch out! Listen for any hissing or crawling sounds.

—Creepers blow up, plain and simple. Their footsteps are hard to hear; you might not know if one is in the area. If you hear any hissing, it might already be too late. There is no known weaknesses, but they are afraid of Cats for some odd reason.

—Endermen are tall, slender, black figures. They are one of the toughest mobs and are capable of teleportation. Whatever you do, never look them in the eyes. They take this as a challenge. Water is their one weakness.

* * *

There were more mobs listed, but I stopped reading.

(Undead creatures, big Spiders—what hell kind of world is this...?) This doesn't sound right. Even if mobs were blocky, I don't think I want to run into any of these things. I set the handbook down and try to get some rest. For what felt like forever, I was tossing and turning in my bed. I grew paranoid. My stomach is growling as well... Maybe I should—

*Bang* I jump a little. My pupils shrink.

*Bang, bang* It happens again. I was ready to look out the window when I found something terrifying: I found 7 pale-green creatures roaming about outside. One stared back at me. It opened its mouth and moans. The others followed.

*Bang, bang, bang* They all pile up around the door.

"H-Oh, God, please, no...!" I huddled in the corner of my bed, then I quickly remembered.

"My sword!" I looked at the other crafting bench I made. I thought I left it there, but it must be resting on the one outside! The sound of banging kept disrupting my concentration. Both the pickaxe and sword were outside, as well as my bag. The window behind me was smashed by a Zombie. It grabs me by the neck and tries to pull me through. I start screaming for my life as I struggle. I need something to defend myself!

"The axe!" It was resting against the furnace. I used my leg to reach for it. The door was cracking. It's not going to hold! The Zombie managed to stick its head in. It bites down on my shoulder, but I was wearing a thick hoodie. It hurt, but I wasn't going to be infected. I cried out as I stretched my leg enough to pull the axe to me. The Zombie tried to bite my neck, but I headbutted it. It gave up, but not before yanking my hoodie off. The door gave way. The Zombies came piling in.

I let out a battle cry and swung my axe. I decapitated it, but the body fell on me. I pushed it back and knocked a Zombie to the ground. I punched one, and cut the arm off another. Everything was happening so fast, I-I don't have time to think about it! Before I knew it, a Zombie grabbed the handle of my axe. The others were surrounding me, so I let him have it. I pushed one aside, and escaped through the door. I didn't have the time to get the bag. I just climbed up a nearby tree. The other Zombies follow behind, but they couldn't climb. They kept groaning and rocking the base of the tree. Then the one with my axe came. It can chop this tree down if it wanted! I can die right here! I started sobbing into my lap.

"Please...! Someone get me outta here...! I don't want to die!" I pleaded for my life, even when I knew no one could hear me. Suddenly, the groaning grew quiet. I think they were giving up... When I peaked over, the Zombies were going somewhere. I felt something land behind me. I jumped again, this time growing quiet. It was my bag. But how did it get up here? I looked inside. There was another note.

* * *

Dear Mg3z,

You may not remember who I am, but I could never forget you. Four long years ago, you destroyed my physical body. But now, I have grown stronger as a spirit. I have ordered my mobs to let you go for now, but I will not spare your life again. This is not an act of kindness, but an official writ of challenge. As you are now, killing you won't be satisfying. You've grown soft... Only when you are strong enough, will I face you in battle, force you to watch me take away everything you love, and then kill you... Heed my warning, Mg3z: The last thing you will ever see will be my cold, lifeless eyes. The life you took for me...

Signed, HB

Oh, and one more thing: Happy 18th birthday...

* * *

"HB..." My entire body shuddered at those initials. "I don't know remember killing him! I don't remember any of this! Why is all this happening to me?!" The tears just kept coming.

"I have no memory, I don't know where I am, I nearly died, someone has a death threat against me, I'm cold, and hungry, and tired, and-and...!" A drop of blood landed on my lap. My nose is bleeding. I'm so hungry it hurts... That was when I noticed a weak flicker of light coming from behind me. There was a ceramic plate with a single slice of cake. The bread itself was pink, and the frosting white. There was a single strawberry, and candles that read 18.

(Happy 18th birthday...) My eyes were still watery, but now wet from joy. I remember now...today, I am eighteen years old... I now had the faintest of smiles.

"...If this is your idea of gift, then...thank you..." I noticed another light coming from behind me. The sun was rising again. I managed to survive my first day in this world... I stood tall, now with new confidence.

"HB, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" I shouted into the sky, hoping that wherever he is, he can still hear me. When I am strong enough, when I have all my memories, I will finish this person, just like I should have a long time ago! I climb back down. "Today's a new day..."

 **Hey guys, another new tale has begun, with our crybaby protagonist ready to put the bottle down! There are a lot of Minecraft fanfics out there, so right now, allow me to tell you why my story will be different.**

 **Through the eyes of this world's residents, I wish to show you another view on life. What happens when fantasy and reality meet. When they clash, life can appear cruel and unforgiving... But, when they blend together, you realize its true beauty... Think of it like a social experiment. Weird block physics, variances in mobs, new items, weapons, & armor—these are concepts I will be adding as I go.**

 **That's all I have for now. See you all next time! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Fighting the Law

Chapter 1: Fighting the Law

* * *

 **Journal Entry: MG**

* * *

 **Day 7:** Okay, this is my first entry... My name is MG; at least, that's what I go by. Ever since I first arrived, I've had amnesia. When I try to remember anything, I only succeed in getting a headache. Starting today, I will be writing down any important events in this adventure log. Maybe they'll help me solve the mystery of who I am or why I'm here...

 **Day 10:** I discovered a dungeon. There was an odd cage that kept creating Zombies. It was strange... Even when there were so many, I didn't feel afraid anymore. In fact, both my hands are steady with a sword. Maybe I've become desensitized... I found some loot in a chest. It had a chainmail chestplate and a compass! Still no progress on my missing memories. I have to try harder! HB won't wait forever...

 **Day 13:** I've been getting stronger these past few days. I noticed something when I fight these mobs: My movements are becoming more fluent, more automatic. It's almost like I've done this kind of stuff before... I dodged an arrow at close range! It seems my body has been doing some remembering of its own... But what kind of person was I? To be used to this kind of combat... I can't imagine what I had to go through to turn out this way...

 **Day 20:** It's been some time since I wrote down anything. I think I've done everything I can in this place. I'm packing my things and moving on. I still have no leads. But my memories are out there, somewhere. The handbook I started with says there are villages filled with NPCs. I don't know what an NPC is, but if there are people out there, then I have to find them. I'm taking my chestplate, my weapons, and all my equipment.

 **Day 25:** I've crossed stone, sand, and snow. In these short five days, I have been from the vast mountains to the deepest part of the taigas. I feel my searching might be pointless... But I can't give up, I finally remembered something: I _AM_ used to combat! I might go as far as saying I was addicted to it... I used to be covered in scars. That's why I came into this world with a hoodie; to hide those scars. It was red; the color of passion and anger. It was also my favorite color. For some reason, all the scars of my past are gone, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I keep going. I've become a lot stronger since I left home. I wonder when it will be time...

* * *

MG's P.O.V.

I close my adventure log. That was all the recap I needed. It was bookmarked for day 30; today... I put out the fiery log, and continue my march through this vast land. I learned much about this world. During the day it was safe to travel, but at night—

*Moans*

I grabbed the two sword handles attached to the back of my belt, just to be safe. It was another few minutes before the sun rises over the mountain peak. It's only during the dark these creatures come out to play. You can check as many times as you want, but the mobs will always come from nowhere. I was travelling through a dark oak forest. The leaves would block most of the sunlight, so it's still dangerous during the day. I eventually found the source of the noise. Two Zombies were feasting on the flesh of another. A blocky man with a big nose and a brown robe. When I took a step forward, a twig snapped. The Zombies dropped their old meal for a fresher one.

"You want me?" I pulled both stone swords from their sheaths. I flipped the left one backwards. "Then come on!" Something in me switched, like I became a different person...

More Zombies showed up, some carrying swords. A pair of Skeleton Archers came out of hiding as well. I deflected an arrow, cutting another in half. The Zombies ran straight for me. I flipped the right sword, and using both, sliced its midsection. I tripped another, and finish it off. One ran dragging a sword behind it. As the Zombie raised it, I sprung back and barely avoided getting sliced. When I landed on my feet, I threw my sword. It broke from overuse. I was hit in the shoulder by an arrow.

The pain only fueled my drive to fight. When the second Archer released an arrow, I rolled out of the way and rushed straight for them. I dodge two more. I flip the sword upright. When they were close enough, their fate was sealed. One blow from my blade split the skull of an Archer, and a single kick shattered a vertebrae of another. I still heard the sound of scraping metal close behind. I turn around just in time to guard a strike from another Zombie. This one was slightly taller than me and is covered from head to toe in iron armor. It groand as it tried to overpower me. I jump back, nearly losing an arm. After rolling out of the way a few times, I was right behind him. I ran up its back and stabbed my sword through its neck. It died, only leaving behind an iron helmet.

"Aaand to the victor, goes the spoils... Anyone else after my head?!" I look around. Not a single pair of eyes. The forest fell silent. "...I thought not." Maybe it was the time spent in this world, but my attitude has changed considerably. These mobs don't scare me anymore. They're easy to predict, and with my skill they can hardly touch me!

It was time to treat my wounds. I ripped out the arrowhead, grunting a little from the pain. Then I wrap it in bandaging. Then I put on the iron helmet. It became proper size, fitting to the shape of my head. After stabbing the head of an NPC corpse, I resume my travel, now more eager. That body was a Villager; that means I'm close. I found sunlight waiting for me on the other side of the forest. But that wasn't the only thing: There was an open plane, and stacks of logs arranged to act as a sort of fence. It's a village...

(Finally! I can find some answers!) I carelessly ran towards what I thought would be hope. On the other side, what were happy expressions of Villagers became serious glances directed towards me once I stepped foot on that gravel path. They started off looking fearful, turning more hostile as I headed in deeper.

"Is that really...?"

"Get inside and lock your doors!"

"It's just the one. Somebody summon the Iron Golems!" There were heavy thuds coming from the ground. A shadow casted over me. I turned around carrying the sword over my shoulder. Two large, metal creatures blocked the sun. ...Ah. Iron Golems. I get it...

"Aww, hell n—!" I roll out of the way to avoid a blocky fist swinging like a hammer. A block of gravel was reduced to a piece of flint.

"Take this!" I threw the stone sword at a Golem's head.

*Clunk!* It broke on impact, but it succeeded in stalling for time. The one fell back onto the other. Seeing as I can't win this, I ran further into the village. There were a pair of Villagers clad in armor. They had a dark grey/blue checkered-pattern. Each carried a pike. These were Knights.

"Over there!" One points. I went the other way, now being pursued by these guys.

(What do they want from me?!) I could hear the thudding again. The Iron Golems were running trying to catch up. Ahead was an alley with iron bars for a fence. I threw myself over, and had enough space to slide under the second one.

"He's getting away!"

"Ha-ha! See ya suckers!" I happily waved to the nice men before running again. At least, that was what I was planning to do. On the other side of a fountain was an impressive stone brick structure. The left side had a window shaped like a cross. The right had an oval-shaped on. In the center were three lines going straight down. The building carried this oppressive feeling with it. As I took a step forward, I froze. Someone drew the string to their bow.

"Not another step, fiend!" The Archer crept closer, his hand still on the string. "I will not let you harm the Chief!"

"Who?"

"Quiet! Hands where I can see them!" I complied. When he was close enough he threw the bow and wrestled me to the gravel.

"Hey! What the hell?! Don't I have rights?!" He sawked the back of my head.

"The only right you get is a swift death!" He gets out this metal wire to bind my wrists together.

"Death?!" I headbutt the Archer and hop to my feet. I deliver a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the pavement. When I turned the corner, I stopped. Four Archers and seven Knights were waiting. One of the Iron Golems just caught up. Leading this group from the back was a Villager in a red tunic, clad in the same armor as the Knights.

"This charade has gone long enough, monster! Surrender now and we may be so kind as to give you prison!" My hands balled up into fists.

"No...!" I stepped forward. "I demand the right to a fair trial!" An arrow grazed my cheek. There was a moment of silence before the boss in red started laughing.

"...Gaha-gahahaha! So these creatures really _DO_ have a sense of humor! ...And on what grounds do you demand trail?"

"Your men chased me without first informing me of my charges. And now I'm being detained without so much as a warrant? Surely you have laws that prevent this! Under the Act of Habeas Corpus, I demand to be brought before whoever is in charge, so that I may make my appeal!"

"Is this supposed to be another joke?"

"..." I remained silent. My gaze never left his. He dropped that playful expression when he sees I'm not kidding around.

"What shall we do, Captain Barthello?" A Knight asks.

"This has never happened before. Should we kill him?"

"No...I like this lad... Take him to holding!"

"Sir!" They all respond. They grab me by the arms. I don't resist this time.

"You win, lad. Come along quietly and wait until preparations have been made..."

 **\Later...\**

"This can't get any worse..." I sarcastically remark. There was a noose around my neck, attached to an iron bar. My hands were tied together, still bound with the same metal string, so I can't free myself. Of course it can get worse! This is humiliating! From what I know, this is some sort of trial being held for me. On the second floor were four small boxes ***Those fancy private areas in theaters?*** filled with people. A Villager in a green robe sat behind a tall desk.

"For centuries, these mobs have slaughtered us to nourish themselves, and still continue to do so today. Our towns are so few and little. We hardly have the means to protect ourselves. They can just waltz in here and exterminate us at any moment! But now...we have a bargaining chip! A PRINCE from one of the 12 Hostile Kingdoms has fallen into our lap!" They started cheering from above.

"You there, boy—what Mob Kingdom are you of blood?!"

"My name is MG, and I am heir to no kingdom." I answer truthfully.

"Do not lie to me! You are clearly not a Cubehuman; therefore, you must be a mob!"

"But I'm not!" Two Knights put swords to my neck. I was not allowed to speak, unless asked a question.

"I will ask again: to what kingdom...are you from?"

"None! I plead human!"

"Clearly the boy is lying..." Someone answers from the right box.

"And yet he wishes to appeal? Ridiculous! Why must we waste our time with this?!"

"Well I find it amusing; a mob disguised as man tries to act like man. What a good joke. Let us humor the creature in its final hour..." The rest of the voices came from the left.

"The only judgement this creature will receive is divine judgement!"

"Let Notch decide his fate in the afterlife!"

"Enough!" He settled them with a bang of his hammer. "This is a place of order, not a place for petty comments. Proceed with the trail!"

"As I was saying, I am not a mob. I'm a human from another world."

"Lies! A human hasn't appeared in over a thousand years!"

"And do you have any proof?!" I ask him. He remained silent.

"Even if he cannot prove this, what about you? Can you prove that you are what you say you are?"

"What kinda question is that?!"

"Look in a mirror lately? Humans do not have red eyes."

"What...? No... That can't be right!"

"Silence!" A Knight put his blade in front of my face. My reflection said otherwise. I watched them turn from red to yellow. I was paralyzed with fear. "That's right. Take a good, long look..."

"Do you have any evidence that tells us otherwise?" I take a moment to pick my words carefully.

"I... No...I don't. I came to this world with amnesia. The memories of my previous life are gone."

"Is this true?" I didn't answer back. Only kept my head to the floor.

"This is the first time I'm seeing my reflection... This is news to me as well..."

"Then let us return to the incident at hand for evidence." He read from a paper. It was my written statement. "Early this morning, only you arrived. Upon which, our Iron Golems were activated. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"After breaking your sword in what you proclaim was self-defense, you fled. To which our guards gave chase. When one of our Archers grabbed you, you resisted. Correct?"

"Because he said—!"

"Just yes or no?"

"...Yes."

"When our Captain cornered you, you claimed this was an invasion of your rights and demanded to be brought before the court. Is this really all the information you posses?"

"That's everything." I sigh.

"Young man, this does not give us enough information to go on..." The same voice from the right told me. The next came from a woman to the left. She sounded rather calm.

"Think back to before. For what purpose did you come to our village?"

"Don't tell us you two are planning to defend this monster!" Someone shouted from the right.

"I am not taking sides. I only want the truth to prevail."

"From his testimony, we can say he hasn't harmed a single Villager, with the exception of slightly-damaged Golem. Does anyone not find this strange?" They all started murmuring.

"And he invoked Habeas Corpus. Rather civilized for a mob, wouldn't you agree?"

"Objection! The law protects the rights of citizens, not the mobs!"

"Perhaps this is all a ruse... The boy wants to be in the heart of this village for when the attack begins!"

"But from his testament, we know he was alone." The woman argued. He started speaking gibberish, pressured to think of an excuse.

"Because he is a recon unit! We're lucky to have detained him before he could escape and tell his comrades!"

"Silence!" The Chief in green commanded. He leaned over and looked me in the eyes. "How about telling us why you came here? Surely you know that much."

"I...wanted information—about this place, about this world..."

"And what were you planning to do with that knowledge?"

"I dunno. I would decide that for myself..."

"He truly knows nothing!"

"Nevertheless, he is still a mob. No matter how intelligent he may be."

"That is right! We hold proof!" They started murmuring.

"Oh? Then perhaps you should have presented it earlier."

"Present the corpse!" The double-doors behind me were kicked open. A Knight dragged the body of a dead Villager in front of me. The body was already decomposing. There were flies all over, and his body smelt terrible.

"This is the body of one Franz Brewer: Father of two and owner of the only brewing shop in our village. As you can see, there are chunks of his flesh missing and what appear to be teeth marks." They continued to murmur until one jumped to a conclusion.

"This monster killed him and ate his flesh!" Nearly all of them agreed. I had just about all I could stomach with this smell.

"What?! No! When I found him, Zombies were already eating him. After killing them, I made sure he couldn't come back as one! Ugh..."

"I believe there is some truth to that statement. The gash on its head appears to be a stab wound.

"Your story would make sense, if for the fact that we can't tell which wound came first."

"Have you any proof which came last?"

"I..." I started to get naxious. "I..." I spat up my breakfast. It was just small chunks of a porkchop.

"Behold! Evidence!"

"No...!" I threw up again. My voice sounded like that of an old man. After recovering for a moment, I explain. "Pig! It's just Pig...! That stench is rancid...!"

"Get this body out of here, and fetch him some water! Otherwise, we'll just be here all day..." They poured the water down my throat degradingly. The floor was wiped clear of my mess as well.

"Now, let us resume. You had proof that it was Zombie that killed Mr. Brewer, correct?"

"Yes. In my bag."

"In your bag?"

"My things were confiscated. Along with my bag should be an iron helmet that I obtained just recently from the Zombie responsible."

"Present this item!" A Villager came from a door on my right. He stared at me before, before handing him my helmet. The Chief inspected it.

"Hmm... This is in fairly new condition." Part of the council was in an uproar.

"You can't be serious!"

"You've seen the body yourself! How can you deny the evidence against him?!"

"Are you going to take the side of this 'thing' instead of your own kind?!"

"Enough!" He silenced them. "We can say with certainty this belonged to a Zombie. The smell is proof enough." I heard someone sigh.

"A mob that eats animals. How quaint."

"I told you I'm not a mob!" I argue back.

"Notch, this is going to be difficult..." There it is again—that name, Notch. The Chief notices my curiosity.

"...Young man, do you have any idea who Notch is?" I shook no. The left side was in an uproar.

"That pushes it! He must be a worshiper of his corrupt brother!"

"How can anyone not know Notch?! Only a mob wouldn't, that's how!"

"Enough! There will be order in this house!" He broke the hammer on the table trying to settle them all.

*Sigh* "We do not have time for this! Religion aside, we must figure out what to do with him!"

"Isn't it obvious? He should be killed!"

"No! We lose him, then he will clearly come back with an army to exact his revenge. He already knows our location, so we can't release him either."

"Are you idiots serious?!" I lunged as far as I could with this noose. I was halted with swords against my throat. "Get this through your thick-ass skulls: I. AM. NOT. A MOB." He looked me in the eyes. I shot back the same look.

"...Put him in the dungeon. From there, we will debate our next course of action."

"Are you guys fucking insa—?!" I was hit with the hilt in the back of the head. Everything went black. They dragged my unconscious body across town. When I came to, I was behind bars. The walls were made of stone brick. I had no tools, no armor—nothing. How I'm going to break out of here, I don't know...

 **Hey guys, hope you all liked this chapter. This is my concept on Villagers just to entertain you people.**

* * *

 **Villager Notes**

 **Like the Farmer, Librarian, Priest, Blacksmith, and Butcher, there are going to be some new types:**

— **The unused green robe will represent the Chief or King to any village.**

— **The ones in iron armor with blue robes are known as Knights. Capable of wielding a sword, shield, axe, or spear.**

— **Red robes with fancier designs are Captains. They are capable of holding any weapon with great skill. They are also fully equipped with steel armor, wearing the crest of their kingdom/village with pride.**

— **Ones in leather armor with a bow are known as Archers. They protect the village and often hunt.**

* * *

 **Bandaging**

 **Does this one even need explaining? It helps treat wounds!**

 **1.) 1 block of wool surrounded by 4 pieces of paper in a cross-shape pattern creates 3x bandages.**

— **For personalization, the color bandages can be dyed.**

— **For a speedy recovering, the bandaging can be dabbed with a Potion of Regeneration, absorbing its healing properties.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Cruel Existence

Chapter 2: A Cruel Existence

No one's P.O.V.

It has been four hours since MG has been captive. Nightfall is steadily approaching. Seven of the wisest people in the village were gathered around a table with only a dim torch to light the room.

"We can't keep him down there forever. Think, everyone!"

"What is there to say? Clearly, any source of action will be meaningless. In fact, he can break out if he wanted to. Why he hasn't done so eludes me."

"I feel there is something missing. Why would he continue to plead human? In fact, looking back to the testimony, isn't the way he fled the scene natural human behavior?"

"Perhaps he tells the truth..."

"No." The Chief bluntly dismissed the very thought of this. "His eyes are an unusual color. He is not one of us. And everyone knows that any mob from the royal bloodline is never cubed."

"You are all imbeciles. Clearly, he is related to those Endermen!" The Chief was taken back by this bold comment.

"Explain your reason for saying so..."

"The Endermen are the only creatures known to have bright, colorful eyes. Not to mention the boy wears black, just like their kind!"

"And how do you explain the fact he is our height?"

"I can answer that as well..." He paces around the room, excitedly waving his finger. "I heard a rumor from a Witch. She says, 'The Endermen have been getting weaker over the years'!"

"How do know this to be true?"

"It has been years since anyone in this village has ever seen an Enderman in the Overworld. Why do you think that is? It's because they all must be coming down with a disease. They can no longer live in this dimension for long periods of time."

"Yet you cannot prove this. Such theories only serve to waste time."

"Perhaps he is a Zombie, or a Skeleton." The Chief was quick to shut this suggestion down as well.

"His flesh is real. And he doesn't carry that same pungent odor as them."

"He even threw up porkchop after smelling that body. Undead don't eat animal flesh..."

"What about the Spiders?" Another suggests.

"His eyes are of a similar color, but I didn't see any fangs on the boy..."

"What if he is one the Neutral Kingdoms, such as the Wolves?"

"Then he would have no reason to say he isn't a mob..."

"The boy said himself he has amnesia. What if he _IS_?"

"Then I fear we may have created a new enemy for our kind..." They sat there in silence, letting this info sink in. One mistake will cost everyone in this village their lives. One of them spoke up.

"Fools, the whole lot of you. I give you all the truth and yet you still deny? If I were running this place, I would have done something about it by now. That is why I've taken the liberty of sending a ransom note to the End..."

"You WHAT?!" Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Relax... As I have told already you, the Endermen are—" There was a sudden whirring noise, as if someone has just teleported inside the building.

"—Are what?" The double doors were thrown open. A tall slender figure ducked under the doorframe and let himself in. He wore a black unbuttoned jacket, a white undershirt, and black jeans. Around his neck was a purple scarf. His skin was pale, his eyes purple, and his hair long & black. Everyone was horrified.

"I heard from a certain someone they've captured the prince of our kingdom..." He started laughing as he took a seat on the table. His legs were folded as he played with nails. His hands were long and stretched, just like the rest of his body. "So where is this 'prince'? I wish to meet him..." The one who sent the note boldly stepped forward, pointing to him.

"You cannot order us around! I _KNOW_ your kind has become—!" He suddenly vanished, leaving behind purple specs of glitter from where he sat. There was a serpent-shaped dagger to the Villager's throat, blood seeping out from him. The Villager was hushed quiet as the life drained from his eyes.

"Never look me in the eyes, you degenerate piece of flesh...!" The Endermen had a crazed look in his eyes. The Villager's body fell to the floor. There was a drop of this purple substance leaking from his nose. "Ugh." He wiped it off, sniffling the rest back up.

"This is your only warning. I am not in the greatest of moods. Some blabbering idiot had the nerve to enter our castle and tell us, 'The day of reckoning for your kind has come!' And once more, he had the moxy to tell us that his village managed captured our prince. I killed that insufferable fool without hesitation..." The sound of terror flooded the streets. The Chief looked out the window to see his own village in chaos. The walls were being blown up by Creepers. Iron Golems had their hands tied with the Endermen. Villagers were being slaughtered left and right. The town began to burn! He watched in horror when a powerful slap to the back startled him.

"Careful! Wouldn't want to fall, now, would we?" He made his way back to the table. "It was only a matter of time before we found this village. We should really thank you. Your subordinate made things _so_ much easier."

"...What do you want from us...?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ray. I am of noble status to the royal family, and have been promised Princess Andr's hand in matrimony when the time comes. My demands are simple..." He stabbed the dagger into the table.

"Bring me the imposter who so boldly claims my beloved to be his own! I wish to be the one who makes him suffer!"

MG's P.O.V.

I could hear all the noise from outside. Innocent people are dying... And for what?! The thought infuriated me. I'm trapped inside here, where I can do nothing. I want to help; I want to fight!

"Dammit! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" I keep smashing my fist against the hard wall. To my surprise, someone came to my aid. A long, slender, black figure. It carried me be the throat and gave a loud screech. In an instant, I was teleported elsewhere with this unusual whir.

*Warp!*

 **\\\\\**

*Warp!* I was dropped inside a room. The walls were painted red by the blood of Villagers. Standing before me was a man similar build to the Endermen. If I were to measure, I'd say...at least 7'5; and for reference, I'm pretty sure I'm 5'4. His hair was long and black; so were most of his clothes, 'cept for his shirt and muffler **[Scarf]**.

"Ah, so you're the one..." He gritted. He clenches his teeth every time he talks. The mysterious person left the desk and made his way over.

"...Wh-Who are you?" I back away as he strode forward.

"Sorry, I've already given an introduction..." With his long arms, he plucked the dagger from the table. "But you can just call me your executioner!" I quickly fled through the door, only to find him waiting for me on the other side. No...

"Enderm—!" He picked me up by my mouth and stared into my eyes. His were a bright purple. They carried an unusual feel in them. For some reason, he sniffled and wiped his nose off. I was thrown over the table and out the window. The glass shattered and dug into my skin as I hit the hard gravel road. When I tried to get up and run, I heard another whir. I backed into his chest.

"Going somewhere?" I forgot there's nowhere to run! I was backhanded into the wall of a Butcher's house. The lower-half of cobblestone wall broke away.

"I didn't think Endermen were this-TOUGH!" I sat up, quickly throwing a mini cobblestone block at his head. Big mistake. He didn't feel a thing.

"I am considered an elite among my kind! It is only natural that I be so strong!" He warped behind me and kicked me head-first into another building. This particular one was unusually made from stone brick. While I was still out of it, he picked me up by the belt.

"Wake up! You haven't nearly been punished enough!" He flipped me upside down, now holding me by my ankle. "I am going to make you regret ever making such a ridiculous joke and dishonoring Her Highness!"

"I...h..ve no..." I quietly murmur, hoping to get closer.

"What was that?!" He does just that, pulling me closer to his ear. "Speak up!"

"I said—!" I tried to punch him, but he saw it coming. The Endermen dropped me and warped back. The flames of the burning wall grew as he came closer. "—I have no FUCKING IDEA why you're making such a big deal! Who are you?!" Then it dawned on me. His eyes were too mysterious, too abnormal to just ignore. He strode forward in a manner that somehow felt familiar. The very same initials from that letter echoed through my head.

"Are you...HB?" He started chuckling, like I just made some kind of joke.

"No. _I_ am Ray, Princess Andr's personal bodyguard and fiancé. And _YOU_ —!" Just as he warped, I quickly grabbed an iron sword. He never noticed it, but the building I was in is a barracks. I block an attack from his dagger. He was easily forcing me back.

"— _YOU_ are nothing but a joke who has caused so much humiliation to both me and my beloved!" With every strike I tried to deflect, my sword arm was thrown further back. We were fighting inside the barracks now. He's only been swinging with one arm, while I'm having to use everything just to keep up. I continued to back away. When he thought he had me, I roll around the back of him, now assuming the tables were turned. How wrong I was... When I lunged, he teleported, causing me to run into a wall. He scooped me up by the ankle and slammed my head through iron bars and against the stone brick wall. I was thrown out again. He continued to slam me on the road, the walls—everything. He let me drop to my feet when I was too dazed to see straight. I came down with the sword and attacked relentlessly only to miss with every strike. He was even able to hold a conversation as he continued to step aside.

"Now do you see the difference between us? Do you see just how hopeless it is to beat me? Perhaps if you beg now, I might make your death quick and painless!"

"Will you just...SHUT UP?!" I threw my hardest punch, hearing his neck crack. He only cracked it back in place without the help of his hands. That punch was strong enough to kill a man! He crouched down and uppercutted me in the stomach, I fell back down hard, scraping my entire back against the gravel path as I went sliding. My tanktop tore off. I was just a thin piece of fabric; not meant for this kind of abuse. I flip myself upright, still stumbling backwards. I then pick up my sword and attack once more. He warped right beneath me and tossed my legs over like some wrestler. I was on my back again.

(What if he's right...?) I narrowly avoided a stomp to the face. When I got up there was no time to grab the sword. I rush with a flurry of fists. He continues to deflect each punch without fail. I was then lifted up by my wrist and kneed in the gut.

(Am I really this powerless...?) Again, thrown into another house. I had no weapon to defend myself. He teleported in front of me, sending his heel crashing into the wooden floor. I just barely avoid it. He swung his dagger and cut along my entire forearm. I backed into a door. Another mere miss, thanks to opening it. I bailed, holding on to my leaking arm.

(If I'm not strong enough, then that means... I'm just prey...?) He warped in front and swung horizontally. I rolled around and tackle him to the gravel. Even though this is my chance to escape, my body refuses to.

(I won't die a weakling! I refuse!) He pinned me to the wall by my neck. His dagger was stabbed just below my ribcage. It went all the way through to the wall. He left me to hang there. I started to whimper, trying to pull the dagger out. But it was too painful, too deep to pull out. Every long curve in that blade made it excruciating. He was smiling in satisfaction as he watched me struggle. I was in tears. My strength was leaving me... My eyelids grew heavy. I eventually went limp. He walked away with his back to me, straightening his muffler.

"You never stood a chance against me, let alone HB..." The moment he said that he struck a nerve. I watched Ray grow further and further away.

(Don't you dare walk away from me like this...!) I blinked, my body still struggling to move.

(I'm still here! _Come back and face me!_ ) My opponent is right there and I can't do anything to get his attention. The very shame infuriates me!

 _(IF ONLY I HAD POWER!)_ This time, my arms jerked a little, as if to reach for something.

 _(POWER...! GIVE ME POWER!)_ My eyes open once more...

Ray's P.O.V.

I offer one last glance to the human. The roof of the house he's pinned to is starting to cave in. The fire would soon burn the body. Princess Andr will be most disappointed. I was ordered to bring him to her alive. But I couldn't just let that filthy flesh of his taint her pure, innocent hands—not after what he did! As I was lost in thought, one of my henchmen teleported to me. The fellow Enderman took a knee and lowered his head at my presence.

"Send word to His Majesty. Tell him the target was killed in the confusion." He did as instructed and teleported away. I heard the sound of a weak growl.

"Hhhrrr..." At first, I thought it was just a Zombie. But then it grew louder, raspier. I lower my head and shrug.

"Still alive, are we? Very well, I shall put—" As soon as I turn around, I was shocked at what I saw. I don't believe this! This was not the look of someone clinging to life, this is the look of someone who is enraged... He pulled the dagger out from himself, falling to his hands and knees. He kept his eyes on the floor, obviously still exhausted.

"What's the matter, tired?" I casually made my way over to him. "You should've played dead while you still had the chance! Now you're too late..." I stopped when I was a few yards away from him.

"Well, human, I'll humor you for a little longer. On your feet!" He slowly stood up, hunching over. His wobbly knees bent inward, and his wounded arm still hung low. ...What is this feeling?

 _"Ghh-hrrrrr...!"_ His breath was raspy and heavy, screaming. His fingers were stretched out and his arms quivering with rage. Both forearms were covered in this black, shadowy substance. A single tail sprouted out from behind. I could feel this presence growing stronger, coming from him!

"You've been holding back? This whole time?!" I demanded an answer. The only thing he did was give me a look at those eyes of his. His irises were originally red; but now, the white of his eyes have completely turned black. The irises were glowing.

 _"Raaaaaaagh...!"_ My hands were now fists. How dare he hold back, and how dare he still look me in the eyes!

"I'LL KILL YOUUUU!" As I teleported right in front of him, he caught my fist, catching me by surprise. He swung me against the wall of another house. He let me go long enough to recover. What happened just now was a fluke, I'm sure of it! I picked up the dagger. When I tried to cut his throat, he delivered a punch to my stomach, causing the air to escape my lungs. He leapt back, waiting for me to make my move.

"I don't believe this! You're showing _ME_ mercy...?! _I_ —!" I warped behind him, cutting the back of his shoulder. He jumped away.

"— _I_ am an elite guard of the royal family! And it is _I_ —" This time I warped above him. He never saw it coming. "—WHO WILL DESTROY YOU!" With my hardest punch, I sent him into a small crater. I generated enough force to make the gravel road collapse in. My moment was short-lived as I coughed up some of my own blood. This is bad. My body has taken a toll from all the teleporting.

He laid on his back, but soon got up like it were nothing. The darkness grew, hugging tightly around his neck. His entire upper body—except for his head—had that same shadowy substance. His hair was also black. He appeared to have gained some muscle mass. A new tail emerged from behind him.

 _"HaaaaaAAAH!"_ It looked like he was trying to show self-restraint. He lunges. I had just enough time to react, teleporting beside just as he tried to swipe his claws. ...Wait, claws?! He kept making the insufferable growling as he kept swinging. Here he is, rushing me. If I had just a little more time between attacks, I could teleport behind him. But I don't! He just kept swinging to and fro', pushing me closer into a corner. I was lucky enough to catch his arm and toss him into the roof of another building. I love doing that...

"There's more of this power, isn't there?!" I could feel his power still rising! If this battle drags on for too long, no... I refuse to let that happen! "You need to quit screwing around and show me the real deal!"

 _"RRAAAAAAAAAHH!"_ Right on cue, he darted at me, claws ready. I use my dagger to defend myself. His own fingers were now like razor blades. From his hanging mouth, I can clearly see his sharp fangs. I threw a punch only for it to be quickly blocked. He leapt away. He wasn't expecting me to teleport in back of him, throwing the dagger at his back. It stuck to him. He winced in pain before turning around to claw me. I was already behind, wrapping my arm around his neck and driving the dagger further in until I see the blade protrude from the other side. He cried out as he struggled to break free. When I watched his will to fight leave and his head finally drop, I thought that would be it. Unfortunately, I can still sense that power of his growing. I continue to twist the knife around to get some sort of reaction from him.

"You're not even human! If this is all you have to give then I am more than disappointed..." I continue to provoke the creature; it was the only way to make him expend more energy. He quickly came back to life, looking into my eyes again. His tails stabbed into both my calves. I shoved him away.

"Aghh! You little...!" A new tail sprouted. His legs were now all black and boots tore. He had three sharp toes, similar to that of a beast's. Nearly his entire body was consumed in darkness, save for his neck and head. He pounced once more, now even faster than before. I was having trouble dodging his attacks. The wounds in my legs hurt far too much. He attacked with both claws and all three tails in ferocious rush. I was up against a wall. He punched through cobblestone, missing me. I already teleported behind him. I threw a punch, only for him to disappear as well, a swift breeze left behind. Words could not express my surprise. I didn't even see him move!

"Where are you?!" I scanned the area left to right for him. There was nothing.

 _"Grrrrr..."_ My question was answered with a tired growl from behind. Before I could turn around, he punched me into a blacksmith building with his tail, my head now hovering over lava. I could feel the heat coming from it. The shadows spread to his neck, consuming his head. His red eyes became narrow slits. One more tail grew. Four... Four tails in all... My eyes were wet, but not from tears. Blood was trickling down my cheeks.

"This is humiliating... To think I would be pushed into corner like this...!" I noticed a pair of purple eyes staring at me from atop the head building. She was watching me this entire time... I suddenly felt my strength return. I teleported right in front of him with the dagger. He blocked with his elbow. Even his bones were like metal now! When I tried to punch him in the face, he was right behind me. I answered in kind. We kept doing this for a while, desperate to get behind the other. It was my teleportation versus his speed. This whole time I was counting on him to tire out before me. He soon did. I saw my chance and took it! I teleported right beside him and threw a hard punch. Before he could fly off, I caught him by his leg, spun around, and threw him with all my force at the oak fence wall. After a long moment, he came back on fours more pissed than ever! He dashes back, zigzagging closer. He then leapt forward and tried to roundhouse kick me. When that was blocked, he jumped off my hand and gave himself some room. He winced a little on the landing, probably still hurting from his wounds.

"Running out of steam, are we? That's too bad..." My left hand was clenched tight. When I opened it, a purple orb of energy formed. "I still have more power to use!" I threw it. The blast traveled faster than I could teleport. Just as it looked like it were going to hit him, he vanishes.

"What?!" The blast vaporized the fence wall. I was dropkicked in the head. A gust of wind followed behind. As he flipped upright, his four tails came straight down, slamming me to the floor. He lunged again, ready to cut me open. I teleport behind, catching him by the throat. His tails dissolved out of surprise, but his form never dissipated. I held him tightly, squeezing as hard as I could on his windpipe. His claws dug into my hands, but I never let go.

"You gave me so much trouble...!" I gritted. "...But in the end, you were still no match for me! Do you have any last words? Before I crush what little life you have left...?!" He gave what sounded like a combination of wheezing and laughter.

 _"Kehehehe...!"_

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" I shook him in anger.

 _"THIS!"_ He stuck his hand through the hole I left in him...and stabs me... I mean he just impaled his hand through himself just to get me! Fingers rip through flesh, and he pulls out the very thing that I need to survive. A blue-green jewel, surrounded by the glittery essence of the End. My pearl... He stole my pearl...! It continued to flash white in rhythmic harmony to that of an actual heartbeat. I dropped him and fell on my knees. It all happened so quick. My strength is already leaving as I speak.

The darkness left his body. I could see the real damage done to him now. There was the hole in his ribs, my dagger sticking out from his stomach, still dripping with fresh blood, the several bruises on his face, and the roadburn from both parts of his chest and his back; it was from being dragged against the hard gravel. How he's still alive is nothing short of a miracle. The boy simply kneeled, his legs didn't want to support him right now.

"You...to have actually defeated me..." I fell over to the cold, rough gravel, coughing up some more of my blood. "A name...! Give me your name...!" The boy finally stood up. He gave a most sincere answer.

"...I don't know. I forgot..." I started to laugh.

"Fuhahahaha...! ...Now that's hilarious!" I watched him drop the pearl and limp away. Big mistake! As soon as he turned the corner, I used what was left of my strength to crawl closer to my pearl. I can teleport right behind him and—!

*Warp!* Standing on my pearl was a familiar black boot. I examined her figure from bottom to top. Her boots were slim, and meant for combat. There were long black socks fitting to her long, slender, perfect legs. She had a skirt just lengthy enough to keep me from seeing up. Adoring her body was a black zip-up jacket. The collar covered her mouth. Long red hair, beautiful purple eyes, and an Endercap.

"Ray Ray Ray... Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you went against my orders?"

"But, Andr...my sweet!"

"Once again, you have overstepped your boundaries, Ray... That I can't forgive..." I pleaded for my life.

"No, please...! I'll do anything...!"

"Anything...?" She stared at the pearl beneath her feet. I could feel my pulse growing closer to a halt. "Then die! Die and never come back! I don't love you, and I never will!" She shattered my pearl. There was a hole in my chest, but not from losing my pearl... I felt...cold... I spoke my final words to her.

"Your...wish...is..." I never finished that sentence. My voice left, and my body grew heavy. I fell into a quiet, peaceful slumber...

Andr's P.O.V.

"I actually did it..." You might not notice it because of the jacket, but I'm actually smiling. "Ray is finally dead... I don't have to get married!"

"Andr!" An energetic voice came from behind. I was suddenly hugged by a girl with orange color hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a bright green Creeper hoodie, long socks of the same color, but never any shoes. This is Cupa—princess of the Creepers, and one of my closest friends... "Did you go through with it? Is he dead?"

"Ray won't be able to respawn without his ender pearl. He's gone for good!"

"But, how are you going to explain this to your father?" She had a point there. Even if I'm a princess, killing a royal bodyguard is still considered treason to the kingdom.

"Maybe we can pin it on that boy; he _IS_ the one who struck him down, after all. If we drag him to Father, no one will suspect a thing." We took a stroll through the village, following the trail of blood he left behind. The place was left in ruins from our invasion. The houses were uninhabitable. The corpses of Villagers littered the streets. All this senseless destruction...and for what? Because our fathers wanted to make some stupid example?! Cupa and I weren't your average mobs. We were never hostile towards Cubehumans, nor did we acquire the taste of flesh like most mobs do. We may consume it, but we take no pleasure in doing so...

"Andr..."

"I know, Cupa... This is all Ray's fault! Had he not volunteered for this, my father would have let me handle things." I really hate Ray! The truth is he never was a real Enderman; he was a genetically altered Wither Skeleton my father resurrected using some of his magic. Father made it so he would do anything for me. This whole time, Ray was nothing more than a stupid pet project! But he became obsessed with me... He wanted to be my guard, my caretaker, and then my lover! After serving the family for so long, my father arranged a marriage between us without any disregard for my feelings! That is why I will always hate Ray...!

Coming up was the town plaza. We found the boy lying face down in a fountain. The dumbass fainted with his head in the water! Cupa frowned at this. I decided to ask what was up.

"What's wrong, Cupa?"

"Should we really do this, Andr? I mean, he doesn't remember a thing..." At first, I thought it was her kindness to humans that got in the way.

"He isn't human, Cupa. You saw the thrashing he gave Ray, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well..." Her faced turned red. She was fidgeting with her fingers. "...What if he's a really nice?" I start to laugh, understanding what was going on.

"Hahaha, I don't believe this! _YOU_ have a crush on _HIM_?!"

"No I don't! Shut up!" She was completely flustered. I just kept laughing and laughing.

"Ahahahaha! Hahaha! Haha! ...Oh-ho-ho, my side...!"

"It's not funny!" She slugged me hard in the shoulder to prove she wasn't playing around. I stopped picking on her.

"Alright, fine... We'll say he fled the village _AFTER_ defeating Ray. He goes free, and I don't raise any suspicion. Sound fair?" I was hugged even tighter than before.

"Mmhm!" When she finally let go, I noticed dawn would be upon us soon. The sun never hurt me, but I didn't like the heat all that much.

"We should probably go soon. ...Cupa?" I turn to see Cupa carrying his unconscious ass over her shoulder. His messy brown hair was soaked in water. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping him get somewhere safe." I started stuttering like crazy.

"Why would—?! *Gibberish* You don't just—! *More Gibberish* Grrrr, fine!" We went to the nearest building and let ourselves in. I had to crouch under the doorway. The door was 2 blocks tall, or 6'5. I was 7'3. The boy was tossed on a bed. The roof was tall enough for me to stand. Bookshelves hung from them as well. This must be a library. While Cupa does whatever, I decided to indulge myself in a little reading.

(~This is crazy!~) The back of my head was telling me. I know I said we never hated humans, but Cupa can be too careless sometimes. What if he suddenly wakes up and tries to attack her? At least I was cautious. I tried to keep my mind off the thought using the many books that were stored here. I threw down whichever ones I felt sucked—"The Mob Kingdoms," "The History of Minecraftia," "Royal Lineage," "Earth Philosophy"—these are all boring things I already know. Cupa came back inside. I never even noticed she left.

"Let's see, I think this is all his stuff." She had a bag in one hand, a sword in the other, and an iron helmet on her head. I kept looking for a good book, then I finally found one. It was a book on water dungeons. I always was curious about what could be down there, but I'm too afraid to check one out. If it's full of water, I could actually die! Water burns our skin.

"Now...hold still, please." I'm guessing she's pulling the dagger out.

"Agh! Ha-a-ah...!" Yup. Pulling it out. I was so distracted by the book, Cupa surprised me with a scream.

"Ahh!" I immediately dropped the book.

"Cupa, what's wrong?!"

"L-Look!" She was pointing to the spot just beneath the boy's ribs; where Ray first stabbed him... The wound was...closing itself up? The repaired tissue left behind an ugly scar in its place. I guess Cupa never seen this before. I sighed at this.

"Relax..." I gently guided her hand to his stomach, where the second stab wound was. I wanted her to feel for herself. "See? He's only regenerating. It's similar to using a Potion of Healing, but a lot slower and leaves you with these nasty scars..." I saw a tear drip down the boy's face; Cupa never noticed it, though. He must be used to this kind of abuse...

"If he's not human, then what is he? Where did he come from?" It was like teaching a child something you don't understand yourself.

"Not even I know. There have been stories of Non-Cubehumans coming to this world, but never one that has powers like his." Cupa was still staring at the other wound. Slow but surely, the open hole became a scar as well. She wasn't paying attention to a word I said! Cupa was more worried with the scars left behind on his body. I sighed in defeat and unzip my jacket a little, pulling out a Potion of Healing. I pulled out a paper and quill as well. I started repeating what I wrote.

* * *

Dear stranger,

Drink this when you wake up. It will give you superpowers!

Signed, —

* * *

"Hey, wait. We're not gonna put our names, are we?"

"Nah. I was thinking to leave it as is. Don't want this guy asking around for me and you..." My reasoning sounded fair. I just hope he trusts us enough to drink the potion.

"Then let me write something..." I handed her the quill. She scribbled something down. "...Aaand done!" Suddenly, there was more light coming into the room. I didn't notice the hole in the ceiling. Sunlight was coming in. The boy suddenly stirred awake.

"Ngh, everything hurts...! Why does it all _hurrrt._..?!"

"Nope!" *Warp!* I teleported out of there. Sorry to leave, Cupa, but good luck!

MG's P.O.V.

"What...?!" That black figure suddenly vanished. I heard the sound of glass smashing. Next to the window was my gear. Staring at me from outside was a Creeper. It started running. I picked up my sword and went after it. If the creature tells anyone where I am, I'll be in trouble!

"Get back here!" I kept chasing it through the town, but it was faster. Like _waaay_ faster! My body was too sore for this. I suddenly had an idea. I use my hand to help support me, now running on threes.

"Transformtransformtransformtransform!" I grew a tail just like I did before. I was catching up to it on threes. It turned the corner, now trapped in an alley.

 _"Yes!"_ I pointed the sword. _"I got...you?"_ It wasn't a Creeper. Just a girl... No, wait.

"Sssssss...!" Her body was flashing white. She IS a Creeper! ...So why does she look so afraid?

 _"No, wait! I'm putting it down..."_ Something came over me. I did as I said I would, gently setting the sword behind my feet. _"...See?"_ I was making my way closer.

 _"Now, why don't you tell me—?"_ She backed into a wall.

"SssssssSSSSS!"

 _"No, don't!"_ Too late. I was blasted away by the explosion. It wasn't a powerful one, but still enough to give me a concussion...and blow a hole through the wall... I got up. Tears fell from my face.

 _"Agh, stupid, stupid, STUPID! What were you thinking?!"_ I was kicking the gravel streets, even pulling some of my own hair. _"The one person that didn't try to kill you, and you MAKE HER EXPLODE?! I could've had some goddamn answers! What is this place?! Why am I here?! WHAT AM I?!"_ I was thrashing all over the place in a fit of sorrow and rage. I had more questions than before and not a single answer for one of them. I punched the cobblestone wall to a house. It broke without the need for a pickaxe... That was when I realized my arms were black. And my hands...they look like little claws right now...

 _"...I'm not even human, am I?! I-I'm just some kinda fre—!"_ My eyes grew wide. This overwhelming surge of knowledge coursed through my brain in a single instant.

 **\Flashback: Age 12...\**

I remember this place...a warehouse, hidden in back of a middle school. The school day had ended a long while back. Outside, the autumn sky rained, grating the cold metal roof. I was locked inside covered in multiple stab wounds and several bloody cuts. My hands and feet were shackled to a chair, so I couldn't get out. There was a girl in there with me, but I couldn't remember who she is. Her entire figure was just a silhouette. Her identity wasn't important. Everyone wanted me dead, anyway. She just happened to be one of the few who went through with it... My painful screams for help were drowned by the sound of rainfall. My head soon lowered, and I stopped breathing. For a brief moment, I was actually dead. That girl left the room, slamming the thick metal door behind her. It was locked. I remember my exact thoughts in that moment, word from word...

(They will all pay...) The entire room became a deep red. That was all I could see.

(They all think I'm a freak! Like I'm some sorta monster who belongs in a cage!) My arms were trembling, the metal buckles to my restraints rattling against the chair.

(If they want a monster... _then they'll get one!)_ My eyes darted open. I broke the armchairs, freeing myself. It all happened so fast. I busted down down the metal door! People were shooting at me. I killed...consumed the flesh of man... I fought not for my life, but to destroy. And then...a group of four managed to stop me. They, too, were all silhouettes, wearing hoods over their heads...

 **\Current Time...\**

 _"No..."_ I finally came into realization. This whole time—the reason why I'm so used to combat, the reason my instincts guide my every move—I'm not a freak, I'm...

 _"...A monster."_ The tears stopped flowing. My mouth moved with a will of its own. _"The Great Demon _..."_ The rest of it was forgotten. I only recovered a title without a name. But what I _DO_ know is it once belonged to me... I went back to where I woke up. My gear was still there. I looked at the sun, never before feeling so enlightened...

 **Hey guys! You got an awesome fight, a cool little backstory, and more characters! This story is coming together nicely for a chapter with a such big time skip forward. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. It can be positive or bad, as long as it lets me know people are interested in this. You can also follow me on Twitter, where I might occasionally post an image or two of this world, to give some people a chance to view my perspective. My name is Shadow, and I'll see ya guys later!**


	4. Chapter 3: Days in Solitary Confinement

**This will be a relatively short chapter, filled with Journal Entries between what has happened last chapter. I recommend that you don't skip this. If you do, you'll be at a loss in future chapters.**

Chapter 3: Days in Solitary Confinement

Cupa's P.O.V.

 _"...A monster!"_ His face was pale. He was mumbling to himself. _"The Great Demon..."_ He left the alley and went on his way. The boy was completely unaware that I'm still alive, hiding behind the oak log fence. The fence wall's what blew up...not me... I took my hand away from my mouth. Finally I could breath again. But my eyes...they were watery.

(Why did I do that...?!) I bang the back of my head against the wall, sobbing in frustration. He just wanted know some answers! I force myself to get up, and take a deep breath. These tears need to leave.

(It's fine...still not too late to fix things...) I wipe them away from my face. He was on his way to retrieve his things...

MG's P.O.V.

I was at the library where I woke up in. My darkened form was already dismissed. I found the bottle she left behind, along with her note... Now I really feel like an ass... The bottle was filled with a bright red liquid. I don't know what it is, but at this point, I don't care. The people are afraid of what I am, and the mobs just want to kill me! I'm better of de—!

*Flap* A piece of paper fell from above. How many of these do I have now, like four? I'm gonna have to organize these later... Anyway, this one landed over my face. I took the note off and looked up. It was that Creeper girl! She was right there, laying on the roof to peek over. Her hand hung down almost as if to reach me. She had wild orange hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were orange as well, and...watery... Why...? She was smiling, but I can tell she was hurting on the inside.

 _"You_ ' _re alive...?"_ I asked with my still raspy voice. My ass fell on the floor in relief. _"...I actually thought I killed you..."_ Just as quick as she poked her head in, the Creeper girl fled. Her footsteps against the roof were almost nonexistent. She was like a ninja or something; there one moment, and gone the next. I decided to leave her be and read the note...

* * *

Dear stranger,

I just thought I should tell you that I'm okay. Sorry for making you worry. And one more thing: ...I don't think you're a monster. It's not the power, it's how you use it. I know you might feel scared and alone right now, but just know you aren't.

—Cupa

P.S. You might wanna lay low for a while. My friend narked on you. The Endermen aren't gonna let you off the hook so easily.

* * *

"..." There was a moment of silence as I took in what she wrote. I soon found myself laughing.

 _"Heheheh...hahahaha! Me, scared? I'm not the one who blew up a friggin' wall just because it startled me!"_ She may have got me good, but I'm never letting that go! I decided take her advice on both notes, starting with that potion. I know it isn't really going to give me superpowers, but if it's from her, then what's the harm?

 _"Well...down the hatch."_ I downed the whole the bottle, clearing my throat. It had a certain flavor to it; one I really hate.

"Is this...watermelon? ~Grooooss!" Something was off. My skin felt all tingly. I dropped the bottle, now confused. The scars were getting smaller. It soon disappeared along with the bad roadburn I had on my back, the dead skin simply shedded off. I feel even better than when I woke up!

"On second thought, don't let that stop you from bringing me another." And then it occurred to me...

(Hold up a minute. ...I'm not wearing tanktop...) My face became red as well. Can you imagine what it looks like to be running after a person without a shirt?! No wonder she ran! And my boots—transforming ripped them open. My toes were sticking out. *Sigh* Guess I should craft some new clothes... Or I could just pick up these books... You know what, fuck it. I'm lootin' the place; no one's gonna miss this stuff.

* * *

 **Journal Entry: MG**

* * *

Dear stranger,

Drink this when you wake up. It will give you superpowers!

Signed, **a friend**

 **P.S. Nice abs! :3**

 **Day 31:** *Sigh* Well, I'm not sure what to make of this day... I found a village, became responsible for everyone in that village being slaughtered, survived a near-death experience with an Enderman, became public enemy #1 for that entire species, and as it turns out, I'm actually some kind of...'thing'...in human skin! But, hey—I found what I was looking for. I met a Creeper named Cupa. When I thought I killed her, I said something that triggered some of my memory. She's still alive, thankfully, and I remember a good portion of my life, though not perfectly. I'm missing the names of people and their appearances. For a good part of time, all I did was fight and destroy. I no longer carry this desire. The past is the past, and I will not let this get the better of me. I was born in 1997, so I have a time frame now. If I'm eighteen, then it must either be 2015 or 2016. My birthday is October 10, and that's the day I first came here. That means I'm still missing another five years...

On another note, I have several books to read. Each one will tell me more about this place. I have to understand the history of this world if I'm going to survive. The Endermen are mad at me for killing their supposed "prince-to-be." Lucky animal meat doesn't rot in this world, 'cause I'm gonna have to live underground for a while. I have my books to keep me busy. I survived a month fighting for my life; I think I can survive another in a small hole. I _am_ The Great Demon, after all...

 **Month 1, Day 7:** I now understand where I am. This blocky world is known as Minecraftia. Everything is cubed—the terrain, the clouds, the buildings, even the damn animals! 'Course I could've easily told you this without the stupid book! There's more to this, but it's just religious babble about someone named Notch and his brother, H...i..e. The text is too faded to make out. Even though they were both brothers, they were never the same. Notch created this world so _IT_ can continue to create. H...i..e only loved to torture others and tamper with the natural balance of things. Notch had no choice but to cast his brother to the Nether, where it should be impossible to get out. It says that he returned at some point, only to disappear again... I wonder what happened?

There is also something about an Ender Dragon, but his story plays the same every time. There are 3 dimensions—the Overworld, the Netherworld, and the End. Plus a 4th, if you count the Aether in this garbage religion. Once every thousand years, the Ender Dragon invades the Overworld and plunges it into chaos. Then our " _unnamed hero in blue_ " shows up to slay him. There's a period of calm for another thousand years before the Ender Dragon is reincarnated. This book doesn't have any dates on it, so I can't say what year it is or if the Ender Dragon is still alive. Despite the constant threat of flesh-eating mobs, I feel this world is still in balance somehow...

 **Month 1, Day 14:** I learned there are several kingdoms out there, one for nearly every mob. There are 12 that are hostile. From what I've read, it seems these people live normal lives just like the Villagers, or what they call, "Cubehumans." Then there are the Passive Kingdoms, like the Wolves and Ocelots. They see the Cubehumans as "intriguing," and sometimes come to their aid. There is even a kingdom of Creepers... Anyway, this brings me to my next book...

 **Month 1, Day 21:** I'm starting to run out of food. It seems I've over estimated my supply. I'm not sure if I can hold out for a whole month. However, I did learn about the important role of royalty in this world. For every Mob Kingdom, there is a king or queen. An example of one would be the Ender Dragon, king of the Endermen. It doesn't give much detail as to who the current ruler of each kingdom is, but those who are of royal descent in _some way_ , be it through legitimate heir or not, the offspring is born non-cubed. It is because their original blocky bodies are prone to things such as illness. Their abilities are naturally far greater than the rest of their kind and this can damage their original bodies. After building an immunity to that disease for a thousand years, their body will then transform into a giant mutant version of whatever mob they are, and they will be the next one to rule the kingdom. Some mobs can even be rewarded with human form through rank or nobility. It makes perfect sense why those Villagers were so convinced I was one of them! ...One of them... ...I really am running out of food here. Maybe I can try to blend in with one of the kingdoms! ...Nah, that just sounds stupid. Then again...

 **Month 1, Day 28:** Nearly out of food. This is the home stretch. I'm conserving as much energy as possible. I found more about where I am from. It's called Earth... I wish I can say that I miss it; but the truth is I don't. There are plenty of humans there, but it seems I'm the only one with these powers. It gets...lonely... I remember I have family, but do I honestly miss any of them? I still can't remember their names or faces... *Sigh* I still remember the day I met that Creeper girl, Cupa. She never spoke. Her eyes were watery, and her face red as roses, but still she wanted to smile for me... She's been on my mind this entire time. It's become impossible to sleep. I can't get her outta my head!

 **Month 1, Day 30:** I'll be packing up tonight. I'm not sure where to go next for answers. I don't have any leads. I'm still curious about these Mob Kingdoms... Guess I'll just go check one out. I translated the coordinates of one. There is a huge underground cavern somewhere to the North of here. This is the shared territory of both the Skeletons and the Zombies. Even if I can transform, can I still pass for a mob? During the time I wasn't behind a book, I've been constantly practicing with my powers. It feels easier to control since my first time using it. This power—I'll call it Fenrir mode! I can use all four tails for almost ten minutes now, which equates to a little less than half a day with using just one. With my body turning black when I transform, I guess I can pass for a black Wolf. If I want to go through with this, I also need to learn how these mobs behave. Who knows, maybe I'll run into Cupa again...

* * *

I breathed one more heavy sigh before closing the adventure log shut for the day. I finally got around to placing letters I gained by their proper date. Every time I get a new letter, it will be posted above the next journal entry for that date. But I'm getting off topic. Today is finally the day! The day I head back out into the world. Armed with the knowledge of how this place works, I can try to play by its rules now. I carried my bag over my shoulder. It feels a lot lighter than when I first came in. That's 'cause it is. I've ran out of food and I'm leaving behind the books I brought with me. I don't think I'll be using Ray's dagger, either. Although it _does_ looks more like a short sword for someone my size, it would be bad news if someone recognizes it. My clothes were different. I had on a new set. I wore black cargo pants and a matching black long-sleeve shirt. Despite crafting them from just wool, they felt made of a more comfortable material.

I threw on my chainmail chestplate and iron helmet. There was a stone shovel against the wall. With it I broke the 2 dirt blocks that covered the entrance. For a grueling ten minutes, I waited for my eyes to adjust themselves to the harsh light.

"It's been too, too long..." Once the light became tolerable, I left for my next destination...

 **Again, sorry for this chapter being so short and skipping another HUGE period of time. But I still feel it tells a lot of important details to the setting, and sets the changing mood of main character. I don't think I'm gonna get rid of the Journal/Letter bit anytime soon. It might be useful for time skips like this. Don't forget to leave a review! Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 4: Contact

Chapter 4: Contact

Cupa's P.O.V.

I was in the End, visiting Andr. We were just hanging out in her room. The floor, ceiling, and walls were made from obsidian. The blanket and even the pillows to her bed a were a deep purple. I laid there, lost in thought.

(It's been awhile, hasn't it...)

(I hope he's doing alright...)

(He's probably dead by now...)

"Cupa."

(I haven't heard any word or rumors about him... Can't believe I'm getting so worked up over some boy. Andr would probably—)

"Hey, Cupa!" I came to from that.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out. What's up?"

"Oh..." I flipped myself upright, using my hand to support my head. "Remember that boy we helped?" She groans.

"Yes, yes, the one who put Ray in his place. What about him?"

"I'm just...wondering how he's doing..."

"He's doing fine, obviously."

"What? How do you know?" I look at Andr more seriously. She started blushing.

"I've been...watching him for the past week."

"You WHAT?!"

"One of my private informants found a campsite, and I've been the one keeping tabs ever since."

"Well...how is he?"

"He's currently in the taiga watching the stupid mutts. No idea why; all they do is chew their own ass and howl."

"That's good to hear...I think." I let my head rest on the bed again. Andr gets upset with me.

"Come on! Let's party, do something stupid! Maybe we can mess with Skelly; put some crushed eggs in her hat again. That always cheers you up."

"No it doesn't."

"Well it cheers _me_ up. What happened to the fun, exciting Cupa I knew?"

"I'm just not in the mood to party, alright?" I turn around.

"You're acting just like him. All he does is dog watch and mope. If you're gonna obsess over the guy, just keep him as your pet!" She had a point. In this day and age, some of us use humans as slaves. But there was one problem.

"He'd probably hate me for that..." I heard a sigh from behind. A blue-green paper was waved in front of my face.

"Don't I already have one of these?"

"Not for you—him. You're gonna give this to him so you two can finally talk."

"Are you crazy?! He'd freak if he saw me!"

"No he wouldn't! It's obvious he likes you."

"And how would you know that?" She started blushing again. Andr quickly disappeared, warping behind me and grabbing my shoulder.

"Let's go!" *Warp!*

 **\\\\\**

*Warp!* We were teleported behind a tree. The log and even the leaves were a darker shade than the usual. I fell on my butt, landing in cold snow. Its freezing! There was an open clearing with a log still smoldering a little. There was a dark green tent made from wool, probably belonging to someone.

"Wh-Wh-Where are we?" I chatter, trying to get up.

"It's his camp, Cupa. This is where your little 'boyfriend' has been dog watching." I looked at the campsite. Smoke still rose from an absent fire. He must not be here.

"Y-Y-You know what? You can just—!" I watched her wince a little when a snowflake landed in her hair. It made a sizzling sound. She started jumping.

"Owowowow! OW!" Andr quickly huddled beneath a tree, holding her head.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, just don't take too long!"

"R-R-Right! I won't." I turn around and take a deep breath. I crept into the open clearing, still shivering. Creepers aren't warm-blooded, so I can't handle the cold. And I can only imagine what it's like for Andr to touch water. I pulled the paper out from my hoodie now at the entrance of the tent. Peering in the tent, there was a crafting table with an iron sword resting above it, a still opened chest, an unlit furnace, and an empty sleeping bag. A single fence gate kept me out. The inside was just a mess.

(He really isn't here...) I sighed in disappointment, opening the fence gate. Part of me actually wants to get caught, but another part of me doesn't really know what to say in person. That's what this paper is for; so I don't have to get up close and personal with him. I placed the ender paper on the crafting table, using the sword as a paperweight. I was about to leave...

MG's P.O.V.

Standing atop a spruce tree was me. I pulled back the string, holding the bow horizontally. I know isn't very efficient, but it feels more easy to aim. I continued to creep closer to my prey, ready to fire at any moment. The darkened leaves gently sway with the wind. Below me were a small herd of Cows.

(Just one. I only need one...) I'm hungry—no, starving for some meat... This isn't just natural hunger. My body is actually craving it. I don't even care if it's raw... Licking my lips, I took aim at the closest one and release. The wind shifts the arrow aside, missing its target and alerting the entire herd of my presence. They all started running.

"Oh no you don't!" I fired my last arrow, just missing the one in back. My food was getting away. I can't take this anymore!

"Grrrr...!" I growled as I took off, leaving my bow behind. The Cows ran at full speed, knowing it meant their lives. When it looked like I were being left behind, a black tail sprouted from my lower back and my arms became coated in black. I ran on fours, like it were natural. I caught up to the Cow in back and tackle it from behind. I dug in with both claws and fangs, tearing into the poor creature. It kept crying out and struggling, but I wouldn't let go.

The animal soon stopped moving. It died and faded into six raw beef. I took a slab of it and swallowed the whole thing raw. I gulped down another, still unsatisfied. The cravings began to subside, and my form dispelled itself. I calmed down. Reawakening this kinda power has permanently changed me. The fangs haven't receded, and while I don't mind eating things like potatoes and carrots, I can't go five days without eating meat, or else it gets to me. Everything begins to taste like metal, and my stomach starts to hurt. I also get distracted more easily; but for all I know, I could have ADHD.

There were tracks left behind from the other Cows, but I chose to ignore them and go back. The Wolves can have the rest, I got what I needed. My bow was lost for good; but it was useless without any arrows, so I left it behind and head back to my camp. The smoke in the sky acted as a guide. Walking back, I started to mutter to myself.

"Guess I picked up a thing or two from those Wolves... Oh well." As long as hunting like that doesn't become a habit, I could care less.

"The mobs have been rather quiet lately, too. Probably 'cause it's so cold." Where as a Skeleton would probably freeze its joints out here, my entire body was warm and toasty.

"Hm?" I stopped. There were tracks to my tent. I changed to my cub form, ready for a fight. Someone had been spying on me for some time, but I never found who. Now that person's rummaging through my stuff! Creeping closer, I could hear scribbling from inside. I was to the left, just outside of view. The sound suddenly stopped. The person definitely knows I'm there, so I jumped in with claws at the ready.

 _"Thought you could just waltz in here and—?!"_ I purposely missed, tripping into the corner of the tent. I was upside down.

"Ssssss...!" A familiar girl in a Creeper hoodie started hissing. It was Cupa... She stopped when she noticed who I am. Westared at each other for a minute. I noticed she held a weird blueish-green paper in front of her.

 _"I..."_ I have no clue what to say. Didn't actually think it would be her... I reverted back to normal without meaning to. A wind suddenly stirred and the paper flew over to my side. Cupa started shaking.

 _"Hey...you alright?"_ She nodded, but it's obvious from her restless legs that she wasn't.

 _"Aren't you cold? Look, why don't I just turn on the furnace?"_ Cupa shook her head, muttering something under her breath.

"... ..."

"What?" She hopped over the fence and took off in the other direction. I wanna follow her, but that isn't such a good idea after what happened last time. I sighed, looking at what Cupa left me. Another note? The paper was a familiar blue-green. It reminded me of Ray's jewel. Still hard to believe I ripped that out of him. ...There was a message written in lime-green ink.

 **?: Circle the name in the back and write something.**

Flipping the paper revealed Cupa's name written in the back. I decided to humor the piece of stationary. I grab a quill and use some red dye as ink.

 **Me: Um...something.**

 **?: Seriously?**

"What the—?!"Another message just fades onto the paper; I mean the message with the same lime-green color literally just appeared! This must be some kind of magic. I try to calm down. This shouldn't be that big of a shock, considering what I've been through.

 **?: Um... It's nice to finally speak to you, even if it is on paper.**

 **Me: Who...is this?**

 **?: Cupa, silly.**

My expression changed to somewhat happy, checking the back of the paper again. The circle around the name was gone, but the name was still there. I have to keep circling her name every time before my message is sent.

"Cupa..." It's even written in the back, so it has to be her. I peek outside, looking at the trail of footsteps she left behind. They stopped at a spruce tree, where she was nowhere to be found. Another message appeared.

 **Cupa: Can I...ask what your name is?**

 **Me: I...can't remember.**

 **Cupa: Really...?**

 **Me: ...I had a letter addressed to a Mg3z, so you can just call me MG.**

 **Cupa: Okay, MG, how have you been?**

I smiled a little. She's trying to feign ignorance.

 **MG: Wouldn't you like to know.**

 **Cupa: Hey, I'm only curious...**

 **MG: Says the girl who's been spyin' on me.**

 **Cupa: Spying on you?**

 **Cupa: ...Oh! That was probably my friend.**

 **MG: Your friend? But you were just here a minute ago.**

 **Cupa: That...was me. But the one who's been keeping tabs on you is my best friend.**

 **MG: I see...**

I continually glance out to make sure her "friend" isn't around. I never found who it was. As soon as I feel a presence and turn around, the person's already gone. When I look back, all the old messages were fading away; mine and Cupa's. It must be making space for more. This paper really is awesome!

 **MG: So what kind of paper is this? And why did you give me it?**

 **Cupa: My friend made this. Ender paper—so we can talk, even when we're far away.**

 **MG: Your friend sounds smart. But why not talk in person?**

 **Cupa: That...might not be a good idea.**

 **MG: I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise.**

 **Cupa: It isn't that, it's just…**

 **Cupa: ...**

 **MG: ...It's fine. I won't force a reason out of you.**

 **Cupa: Really?**

 **MG: You asked earlier how I was, right? Well, I'm doing just fine. I took your advice and hid underground for month.**

 **Cupa: UNDERGROUND?! FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH?!**

 **MG: Mm-hm.**

 **Cupa: You...are something else.**

"Hmhmhmhm..." I started to chuckle. Whether this was an insult or a compliment, I didn't care. This was the only communication with a person I've had since the whole village incident. My chuckling soon became laughter. "Hahahaha..." This would be the beginning of my relationship with Cupa...

 **\Two Weeks Later...\**

I had now set camp in the plains biome. It was raining, so I stayed inside, where it was nice and dry. Pigs were out and about doing whatever. The repeated sound of water hitting my tent helped to clear my head. I sat in a chair beside the chest. My hand hovered over the paper, still trembling on how exactly I should ask. Eventually, my pen touched paper.

 **MG: Hey we've been talking like this for a while now. Nothing makes me happier, but...**

 **Cupa: Yeah...?**

 **MG: I...wanna see you.**

 **Cupa: ...**

 **Cupa: I'm a Creeper, you know... That means I'm dangerous.**

 **MG: Funny. That makes two of us. ;)**

 **Cupa: ...**

 **MG: I finished studying the Wolves for a while now. I think it might be possible to pass for one. I wanna meet you in the Zombie & Skeleton Kingdom.**

 **Cupa: If you're there on peaceful terms, then I guess the hostile mobs won't attack you... But your tails are black. That isn't very normal.**

 **MG: I don't think others will ponder about it too much.**

 **Cupa: Those furry ears do look convincing...**

 **MG: Furry ears?**

 **Cupa: Yeah, the ones on your head?**

 **MG: ...**

"On my head? What is she—?" O_O I feel the top of my head. What in th...?! My powers gave me Wolf ears! The more I poke and scratch, the more uncomfortable it feels.

 **MG: No wonder that helmet makes me so itchy!**

 **Cupa: You mean you never noticed?**

 **MG: I've been living in a hole, okay?! I have yet to take a look in the mirror! But that's off topic...**

 **Cupa: ...**

 **MG: I really do wanna meet you in person, y'know. It isn't exactly the same on paper...**

 **Cupa: If you're that crazy about meeting me, can't we just meet somewhere else?**

 **MG: Nope! I wanna see how the mobs live with my own eyes. Cupa, I look around and all I see is empty land... There's nothing to do here and no people to speak with. Because no one dares to challenge any of the Mob Kingdoms, they must be HUGE! Since the incident in the village, I don't think I'll be welcomed elsewhere. The Mob Kingdoms sound like an excellent place to rest and relax. I just have to lay low about my identity.**

 **Cupa: That's just it! There are mobs everywhere. You'll be in the heart of where the most vicious creatures live. Do you really think this is somewhere you can stay?**

 **MG: I know that. Even so...I want to see. The book about this kingdom has a map of the place. It might be a little out-dated, but I'm sure there has to be a private area for us somewhere.**

 **Cupa: Are you sure about this...?**

 **MG: Yeah. My curiousity has gotten the better of me. And for a while now, I've been wanting to tell you something important... It's something I need to say to you in person.**

 **Cupa: Can I bring a friend...?**

 **MG: ...**

 **MG: I don't see why not. Sure.**

 **Cupa: ...There's a bar not too far from the entrance. How far are you from the kingdom?**

 **MG: I'm only a week away.**

 **Cupa: I'll see ya then. Be safe. :)**

"She said yes..."A smile grew on my face. "I finally get to talk to her... Awesome!" My moment of victory was cut short by thunder, followed by a deathly squeal. I look outside. A flash of light came crashing down on a Pig. It died instantly; however, half of its own flesh turned a rotten green. It stood on two legs, now carrying a gold sword.

"What...?" Another flash of lightning claimed the life of a Pig, reanimating it as well. More hellish bolts crashed down from the sky, claiming the rest of the Pigs. These were Zombie Pigmen. One squealed and pointed a sword to me, the others became aware.

(Shit...!)

"Rrriiiiii!" They all charge. I quickly pull my iron sword out from against the wall. The first one attacked head-on. I stab through its heart, but—

"Rrriiiiii!" The Zombie Pigman impaled itself further, trying to chew my face. I could plainly see its eyes. They carried no pupils like the other mobs did, they were an empty white. Something's not right here...

"Get back!" I kicked my sword free from the Zombie Pigman. It stumbled back. Another tried to cut me down. I answered in kind, hacking off its sword arm. The creature kept going, trying to tackle me. I kicked it into another. I threw my sword into the head of a fourth, discarding it to transform.

"Will all of you just..." Two tails ripped out from my lower back. The upper-half of my body felt tighter, as muscles swelled. _"Go away!"_ Without even thinking, I grabbed a Zombie Pigman by the arm, and ripped it clean off. I kicked it back, throwing the severed arm at the one behind me. It swung down with a sword only to miss. I rip the sword from its grasp and elbow the Pigman into another one. I decapitated the seventh as it came forward. A much bigger one came, and with one punch, sent me tumbling. The sword I held left my grasp. By the time I got up, the ones I failed to kill were standing again. This resilience, and this strength—I was right; these aren't regular mobs!

 _"What are you things...?!"_ I take a look around, seeing those empty, white eyes on almost every side. I felt a tinge of fear, one somehow familiar... My heart started racing. I was backing away on fours. My body entire body is trembling. What is this pressure?!

 _"Stay back—all of you!"_ They were closing in, the big one leading them all. The fear forced me to grow another pair of tails, enveloping my entire body in darkness. This isn't the first time something like this happened, but when?!

(Hmhmhmhmh... What's the matter? Are you afraid?) A familiar voice rang through my head. It was that of a middle-aged man. (This time, we play for keeps!) Everything was beginning to turn black. A pair of soulless white eyes were staring back at me. I started freaking out, trying to reject this flashback.

 _"No...! Never aGAAAIN!"_ I did a full spin, whipping all the Zombie Pigmen with my tails. The large one held its ground and came stomping. Two of my tails caught its fists. I slid back a couple of feet on my toes, but managed to stop him. The third tail traveled beneath me and impaling straight through its skull. I let it fall on its own, now busy with the others. I tackled one, repeatedly stabbing it with my own two hands.

 _"Dead, dead, dead! DEAD!"_ It stopped moving, but I ripped its head off anyway. _"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"_ I grabbed for another one by its face, kicking its legs out from under and slamming the Zombie Pigman straight into the ground. Stone was exposed, as well as the insides of its head. As another came, I slashed open its stomach and mangled its face with my claws. I grabbed another by the arm and threw it at another. Its ally wasted no time using its sword to cut him in half. The next thing the Zombie Pigman saw was a hand reach for its head. I slammed it against my knee. By its own blade, I forced its arm behind the creature's back and drove it through its chest. It squealed its last... The Pigmen were all dead...

I looked around, still trying to recover my sanity. The battlefield was filled with a mysterious cold vapor. The swords and bodies that littered the ground disappeared. There were no item drops. I was right. Those eyes, and that voice—they're—!

 _"Aargh! Nngh...!"_ I held the back of my head as intense pain suddenly scrambled my brain. It forced me to revert to normal form. "...Can't remember! Why can't I remember?!" I tried to resist the pain and find my tent. The vapor made it difficult to do so. I soon found my way around, the pain starting to let up.

"Where is it...?!" I scanned the room, eventually finding my backpack. Inside was the one book I kept: My handbook. I turned to the chapter on mobs.

* * *

 **Mobs of the Nether**

* * *

—Ghasts fly around the Nether shooting fireballs at others. Their infant-like screams come off as a warning. Their bodies are resilient to fire and lava, but can't withstand an explosion from their own fireball. Time it right and you can reflect it back at them. Another thing to watch out for are its tentacles. They like to constrict their prey and tear them limb from limb.

—Wither Skeletons are different than normal Skeletons. Their bones are black and made of something far denser. Because of this, they tend to favor using a sword rather than a bow. Wither Skeletons have the unique ability to not only damage the physical body, but the soul within. The effect is known as Wither, and it can kill a person if they aren't careful.

—Blazes are doomed spirits, forced to burn for their crimes in life. Because of their resentment for the living, they won't hesitate to burn any man-made structure or living being. They're weak to snowballs. You could also try dumping water, but it evaporates almost immediately in the Nether.

—Zombie Pigman are the most common in the Nether. When a Pig dies, its soul crosses to the other side. Corrupted by what waits for them in the Nether, they become Zombie Pigman. They travel in packs and don't attack, unless justified. Because of their inexperience using a blade, they normally resort to biting.

* * *

"Dammit!" I threw the handbook off the chest, kicking that over as well. This book was useless in explaining what just happened. I saw it with my own eyes! They came from lightning, and it wasn't just coincidence that they ALL transformed. They don't just disappear and leave nothing behind either. This had to be someone's work...!

"HB—just what are you?!" His laugh still haunts me, and I can't find out why!

Cupa's P.O.V.

"You two wanna go on a first date there? Sheesh, you two are crazy." Andr tried to tease me. My face turned red.

"This is not a date! And you're coming with me!"

"What? Why me?!" She complained. I lowered my head, realizing I snapped at her.

"Because...you're the only one I can trust. And if things get too serious, I'll need you to help get me out of there." I heard a sigh leave her mouth.

"...Alright, fine. I'll go." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks, Andr." She started patting my head.

"Why are you even making such a big deal out of him? I just don't see the appeal..." Everything was all set. In a couple of days, I would head out to see MG. The thought made me anxious. Does he like me or not? I wanted to know. Maybe that's why I agreed to go there...

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I hope you enjoy these two chapters. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Notes on Ender Paper**

 **Like how water is acidic to Endermen, the same chemical properties apply to the land of the End.**

 **1.)Stick a block endstone inside a cauldron. The liquid should fizzle and become a blue-greenish color, like that of an Ender Pearl.**

 **2.)Dip in 2 or more papers, letting it absorb the tainted water.**

 **3.) The owner (Person A) writes their name at the top-front. List of contacts (Persons B, C, etc.) go in the back.**

— **The convenience of instant messaging for the residents of Minecraftia.**

— **Different inks available to tell others apart.**

— **To message, just circle the recipient name. The circle will disappear after 3 minutes or when the message has been sent.**

— **Infinite use! The ink will fade away, so old messages clear themselves to make room for new ones.**


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Challenge

Chapter 5: Unexpected Challenge

* * *

 **Journal Entry: MG**

* * *

 **Month 2, Day 21:** I was minding my own business, messaging Cupa when I was attacked by a horde of Zombie Pigman; I mean they just came from the lightning! This is HB's handiwork, I know it is. HB... Those soulless, white eyes... Just as I was on the verge of remembering something, I started to panic. Am I...afraid of him? I sound pathetic; afraid a person I know nothing about...! The only thing I got from that experience, was that I still remember those eyes. Since I _still_ have no leads on my memories, or HB, I'm continuing my way to the Skeleton  & Zombie Kingdom, where I'm going to meet Cupa and her friend. I could use a break from traveling, at least until I get new lead. Oh, and it turns out I got Wolf ears, so that's a thing...

 **Month 2, Day 26:** It's been about a five days since Cupa and I agreed to meet up at the Skeleton  & Zombie Kingdom. I've actually made it pretty far. Unfortunately, I'm out of supplies. I can't move on until I gather more resources. It's been awhile since I had to deal with anything extreme and I hope it stays that way. After that "episode" I had, I wanna relax for a while—er, I mean from the fighting. Today I'm just gonna hunt, get some wood, and mine for some stone and ore.

* * *

I closed the journal and place it in my bag. It's early morning. The sun is just rising over the horizon. The mobs will burn soon. I started preparing to set out.

(First thing on the list: Hunting. This should be easy.) While I'm at it, I should scout a new place to set up camp as well, maybe find a lake to refill my bottles. I started removing the green blocks of wool that made my tent and breaking the fences that supported the structure. After putting those away, I was left with a furnace, a chest, and crafting table. I started pulling things out from the chest.

(Little bit o' coal...) I threw a chunk into the furnace. (...and some meat...) I threw in three pieces of chicken. While that was going on, I started crafting. I placed three string straight down on the right-side of the crafting table. Adding three sticks made a sort of backwards D. It became a bow. Placing flint above sticks above feathers created a stack of arrows. I also crafted some torches, an iron axe, and an iron pickaxe for later. I took a quick glance at the furnace. My food was ready. After eating for a bit, I emptied my chest and broke down what was left. My bag has to be a bottomless pit to fit all this stuff...

(I got all my tools, tent is put away—what about...?) I found what I was looking for. A compass laid flat on the floor. The needle was pointing left of a forest.

(If top left is North, and the forest is in front of me, I should travel Northeast; get hunting done, set up camp, and I can gather wood.) I headed into the forest. It took about an hour or two before I felt I was deep enough. I took another look at the compass. North was directly left of me.

(This is as good of a spot as any...) I started cutting trees down to make a clearing. After a good half-hour, there was plenty of open space.

(Might've overdone it a little...) I scratched the back of my head, pocketing the two stacks of wood I gathered. I took my time setting up the tent and lighting the area around. This is just what I needed. Gathering resources is helping me take my mind off what happened. And today just feels so peaceful... Next was putting away my belongings. I only kept the essentials for hunting and mining.

(Okay. _Now_ hunting!) I left the site with my bow in hand. I tried to keep an ear out while traveling as quietly as possible. Lucky I already ate; don't need another hunger incident... I paused, hearing something up ahead.

"Moo!" I grinned, hearing another.

(...Beef...) I ran up a tree to get a better view. One, two, three, four, five, six! It was another herd of Cows. They were well distanced from one another. If I'm careful enough, I can gather a week's worth of food! I hopped from one tree to another, creeping closer. I prepared an arrow and aimed.

(Today's different. I'm feelin' lucky...) I fired at a Cow, shooting it in where the heart should be. Just as it cried out I released another, hitting its throat. The Cow went limp and fell. It became a few pieces of raw beef. I moved on to the next target. One eating from the grass. I fired at its throat to keep it from crying out like the last. The same thing happened. I continued to be stealthy until I was down to one last Cow. It notices me, now running behind trees. It was trying to get away! I pulled even further back on the arrow. Just as the Cow was coming through a tree, I let go. It happened so fast. The Cow took it between the eyes, let out part of a cry, and quickly died. I actually flinched when it hit. My smile became even brighter.

"Things are startin' to go my way!" I shouted in triumph. I was collecting all the meat that was scattered around when I heard something hiss. To the right of me was a tiny pond embedded into the side of a hill. Fresh, clean water. Staring at me from dark corner were four red eyes. A Spider.

"Oh, hey there..." I sarcastically waved, inching closer. Normally I'd be on the offensive, but it's daytime. As long as the Spider doesn't bother me, I won't bother it.

"Don't mind me, just getting a drink." I set the bag down next to me and pulled out some glass bottles. Still keeping an eye on it, I filled them up. The Spider never made a move. The only thing visible were the red orbs staring at me. Seeing as it isn't agitated, I decided to push things a little further, dunking my head in water. Another pair of red eyes were now there.

"You really don't mind, huh?" I shrugged it off. The Spider just continued to stare and do nothing, so I just jumped in. I got to wash myself off and even cool down a little. I was there a whole ten minutes until I finally got out. I felt more relaxed.

"That felt nice. All that's left to take care of is mining. Now, where to find a cave?" That's when I noticed the Spider looking elsewhere. It's eyes were facing left. I looked and there was small 1-block wide hole beside the side of a hill. It was dark, so there had to be a cave down below.

"Umm...thank you?" I finished wringing out my shirt. Scooping up my backpack, I casually jumped down. My legs easily absorbed the shock from what had be 12 feet. I placed down a torch, in case mining takes longer than expected. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that Spider to point me in the right direction. Maybe mobs aren't all bad... I continued to reflect on this as I explored deeper down. I left torches on the side to mark the way back. The whole time, I just kept mining things like stone, iron, and coal. There were no mobs at all. Strange, but I'm not complaining. I traveled further in, eventually stopping.

"Is that...?" My eyes lit up. Right in front of me was a flashy yellow metal protruding from the wall. Gold. "Holyfuckin'balls, I'm rich!" There was just so much of it. The child in me started to dance. On Earth, you'd have to go through hell just collect this stuff. Here, this at least twenty bars-worth!

"Heeheehee!" A giggle brings me from my joy. A shiver ran up my spine. I'm not alone anymore... I turn around, but there was no one there. More laughter echoed from above. I look up. Attached to this cave was a large ravine. Staring down at me were six red eyes. I dropped my pickaxe and pulled out a bow and arrow. I wasted no time shooting. It lept off the wall to avoid, latching to another. Every time I shot, it would descend from wall to wall. Those glowing red eyes were all over the place! I shot another and instead of it moving to the next wall, the Spider dove straight down. I slid my backpack off my shoulder, dropping the bow and about scoop back up my pickaxe. Just when I grab ahold of it, those red eyes were an inch away from my face. I was surprised at what I saw. What's supposed to be a Spider was actually a chick wearing a grey sweatshirt, black shorts, black & grey striped stockings, and black boots. She was taller than me by an inch. Her eyes were red, and her hair was long and purple. She had them in pigtails, tied together by these red beads. She was smiling... Even so, I kept my hands on the iron pickaxe.

"...What's so funny?"

"You, stupid."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"You realize gold is only good for crafting, right? Emeralds are were the real doughs at!" My eyes narrowed. I didn't care if she was telling the truth.

"...Oh. And I suppose you've come just to tell me that?" She continued to smile and look down on me, now only more casually.

"Just lookin' for a good time!"

"A good time, huh...?" My grip tightened. "...Then you've come to the wrong place!" I swung at her, only for her to step aside and easily rip the pickaxe away from my hands, throwing it behind her.

"Woah! Down, boy!" I sprung back, retrieving my bow and a fallen arrow. She was already behind me, grabbing my hand with the bow and crushing it. The bow snapped. I wanted to kneel in pain, but I settled for trying to stab her with the arrow. She caught me by the wrist and wrapped that arm around my neck, to keep me from trying anything. This girl was easily overpowering me without little effort.

"Wow. You're really weak..." She pressed her boot against my back and let go, shoving me to the floor. One foot was enough to keep me pinned. "...And here I was hoping to have some fun with you."

"Weak? I don't think so...!" I grew a tail and I used that to push her away. It only worked out of surprise. I rolled onto my back and to my feet. My hands became claws. Another tail made itself known. _"I'm just holding back!"_ I lunged, rushing her with claws. The woman stepped around back of me.

"Has anyone ever told you you get angry too easily? That's not good for your complexion, you know." She flipped over my arm, holding me by the wrist, and using that momentum to flip me. My head hit stone. Hard.

"But by all means, keep trying! You look cute when you're grumpy." I was dazed, but that didn't stop me from smacking her with both tails. She only slid a few feet back. This isn't good: This chick's on a whole 'nother level. She makes Ray and I look like children!

"Heehee-tehahaha! I barely even felt that..."

 _"You...!"_ My entire body tensed. I took a deep breath to keep myself cool. The more angry I get, the more energy I waste. I'm already using half my power, and she's still toying with me. If I'm gonna stand a chance, I need to go all-out, RIGHT NOW.

 _"...Eight minutes."_ I mumbled with a shaky voice.

"Hm? You say something, cutie?"

 _"That's all the time I need..."_ The marks around me spread further consuming me from head to toe. My eyes became narrow slits and my boots tore away, giving me padded feet like that of beast. Even my toes had claws. My entire body became bulky. _"Just eight minutes..."_ As soon as my hand touched the floor, I was off! She threw a punch, expecting to get me. I was right beneath her, grabbing her ankle and throwing her to the wall. She landed on her feet, creating a small crater.

"Eight minutes, huh?" I only glared at her. She excitedly cracked her knuckles, and then her neck. "I'm holding you to that!" She shot off, making that crater even deeper. I used my palm to drive her arm away, then I elbowed her to the floor. She kicked my legs out from under me. We both rolled back to distance ourselves. We then lunged. But just as it looked like we were gonna clash, her hands touched the ground. She sprung over me, using the wall to boost off. There wasn't enough time to react. I was punched hard in the back. My form hardly did a thing to cushion the blow. I held on to my back, riving in agony.

 _"You're nothing like Ray..."_ I slowly got back up, still holding on. _"Even now, I can hardly keep up with you...!"_

"Ray...?" It took her a moment to connect the dots. "~Ohh, so you're what all the kingdoms were fussing about! I thought you'd be a lot stronger than this."

 _"You know, this is really starting to piss me off...!"_

"What is?"

 _"Every time I feel I've gotten stronger, every time, someone always has to back me into a corner...!"_

"Jeez, you're too serious!" She scratched the back of her head. "...This is supposed to be fun, not your sob-story."

 _"Fun...? Is this really a game to you?"_ Her playful smile was good enough of an answer. _"Heh. So, I'm just that weak..."_ A hand brushed up against my face. For just a moment, I let my guard down... I was thrown through the cavern wall. It crumbled down, and an even larger cavern was opened up.

"I thought time was running out?" Her voice echoed throughout the cavern. I got back up and wiped the blood from my forehead.

 _"Right..."_ I smiled wryly. We were off! Before we could clash, I stepped to the right of her. Next to me was a column of stone connected to the ceiling. I single strike launched it her. She shattered it, but behind the debri was me. My foot held down hers. I drove my palm into her shoulder, another into her stomach, and a final blow beneath the chin. After that, she managed to catch my arm. A ball of web shot out from the other. While I tried to rip it off my face, my tails formed a wall to protect me from being kicked. The web finally came off.

"You actually got me!" She praised, stepping aside. I tried to attack her again, but that failed. I resorted to swinging my tails in all directions. One whacked her across the face, but the others missed.

"Try this for size!" She shot another ball web at center of my tails, binding them together. I can't rip them off, their to far back to reach; I can't get free at all! That just upset me more. I tried to stab my hand into her face, but she stepped outta the way. My hand buried into the stone. She shot more web to keep my hand stuck. I tried to backhand her when she swept my leg out from under me. I dragged her to my level, slamming her head into mine.

 _"My turn...!"_ I failed to rip my other hand free, instead breaking the stone block from the wall and shattering it against her, then driving my knee into her stomach. She staggered back wiping the blood from her lip.

"Okay, I'll admit: That might've ticked me off _juuuust_ a bit!"

 _"It's getting harder to control myself...!"_ My entire body was shaking, and my blood boiling. I finally ripped free from the web around my tails. We both charged straightforward. I thought I had her when she ducked under my fist and pulled herself closer to me. A sharp pinch jolted through my neck, followed by numbness. When she pushed me away, I just staggered back.

 _"Wh-What did you do to me...?"_ I suddenly fell on my ass. All the strength in my legs just left. I felt my power disappearing. My hands were the only thing keeping me up, and they were just as wobbly.

"Surprised? I _AM_ a Spider, after all..."

 _"This is..."_ My vision was starting to get blurry. My arms gave out. _"Venom...?"_

"It's such a shame, too. I was hoping to play with you a little longer..." I couldn't move anymore, my body suddenly felt ten times as heavy. I grew tired.

 _"I should've just ran when I had the chance...!"_ I tried to flip over.

"What's stopping you now?" She teased.

 _"I hate running! I'm tired of it...!"_ I was trying my best to use my arms to get up. My eyes were watery, but even my rage wasn't enough to fight this. My head grew closer and closer to the ground, the entire time I was gritting my teeth. _"Get up, dammit...!"_

"It's already too late." Just as she says that, my arms give out again. She walked in front to look down on me. "Your heart was pumping blood at an alarming rate. That's why you've lost." I just watched as she smirked.

"Now be a good boy and go to sleep..." My eyelids shut. All I had left were the thoughts swimming in my own head.

(Every time I fight, every time, someone has to prove to me I'm weak...!)

(I'm weak, and my power is nothing to these guys!)

(I hate my life, and I hate this world even more! But even so, I...)

?'s P.O.V.

"...I don't...wanna die..." I looked at the boy as he mumbled to himself.

"Jeez... Idiot." I pull out a fat string-pouch of emeralds and tie it around his belt. Guy looks like he could use the cash. After that, I throw him over my shoulder.

"I just wanted to play around a little... Oh well." Guess I'll just take him back outside the cave. It's safer there than down here...

 **'Sup guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter for this story! More content coming, just be patient. And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Chapter 6: Infiltration

* * *

 **Journal Entry: MG**

* * *

 **Month 2, Day 27:** I woke back at the cave yesterday... I'm starting to question if what I just went through even happened; the only proof that suggests so is a pouch of emeralds I never had. This must be that Spider chick's idea of a reward for 'entertaining' her... ...I'm weak... Even with so much power, it's not enough. The humanoid mobs can treat me like a joke. Just one could easily kill me. I'm not gonna just settle down in town. I think I need to find a way to kick my training up a notch. It isn't just power I need. I might need to find someone willing to help me. But I can't blow my cover either... What to do, what to do...

* * *

MG's P.O.V.

I saw two pale-green girls heading towards a dark cave. Guarding the entrance was a Zombie that was slightly taller than the norm. The Zombie let out a tired groan and let them pass. It took a while to find this place, but here I am. I took a deep breath, and went before the bouncer. I was in my one 1-Tai form, keeping my head down. My hands were black. He ignored me until I was just about to pass. Then he grabbed me by the shoulder. He was taking a whiff of the air. The Zombie opened his drooling mouth, letting his tongue hang out. His breath smells rancid! But I endured the horrid stench. After he groaned, I was granted passage as a reward.

 _(Note to self: Take another shower...)_ I kept traveling deeper down the cobblestone steps, the dim light of torches growing further and further away. It was dark for a while, but then, light. The entire kingdom was this huge underground cavern. Grass was here and there, but no farm animals. There are plenty of Skeletons and Zombies about; some cubed, a few somewhat human. The roads were paved in gravel; the same as the Villagers. The buildings themselves were made of stone brick and spruce planks. There were glowstone street lamps, surrounded with wooden trapdoors. They were meant to keep the dumb ones from burning their hands. I soon found what I was looking for.

It was made of these dark purple blocks I've never seen before. I think those might be netherbrick. The building's a bar, that much I knew. This is the spot I promised to meet her. Inside, everyone was non-cubed. Except for the bartender; he was a normal Villager. His ankle was chained, so he can't run. I don't think he's afraid of getting eaten, though; he's probably used to this line of work. I decide to take a seat at the counter. The bartender notices me.

"Can I get you anything?"

 _"Nothing right now..."_ I actually forgot: My voice changes when I transform. He went back to drying some of the glasses, still chatting me up.

"...We don't get many Wolves around here. You lost?"

 _"...I'm just waiting for someone."_

"Oh, yeah? Where you from?"

 _"A nice, cozy den in the Taiga."_

"Ah. The Taiga biome. I used to have a cousin who lived there..."

 _"You know, I really just want to sit in peace and quiet for a while."_ I was quick to tune him out. Even though he's a Villager, I'm just not ready to trust anyone here.

"Ah, but of course. How rude of me." He bows to me mockingly, returning to his dishes. How has no one eaten this guy? I sat there for a few minutes, feeling someone's gaze on me. I didn't dare to look back.

*Warp!* This tall woman dressed in black warped to a stool right beside me. That's all I could see without staring at her. She decided to bother me next. The whole time my inner voice was screaming in my head saying, "Don't fuck up!"

"You're not from here, are you?"

 _"No more than you are." (Burn...)_

"Waiting for someone?"

 _"Yeah, actually."_

"Who?"

 _(Well aren't you curious...) "Dunno. Forget."_

"Forgot, huh?" I think she's still staring. Again, trying to act casual here.

 _"You know what, can I just get some water?"_ I requested from the bartender. He slid the bottle across the table, only for the girl next to me to smash it. The sound surprised me.

"Oops! My bad." The bartender never complained as he cleaned the mess, but I told her off.

 _"You probably shouldn't do that..."_

"It was only an 'accident'." She sarcastically replies. Now she's just messing with me.

"Here you go..." The bartender set a new bottle in front of me. I hesitated, thinking she was going to do the same thing. But she let me drink from this one.

"Is it another Wolf?" I kept drinking. "...A Zombie?" Still kept drinking. "...Well, I know it's a girl. She's must be _SOME_ Creeper!"

 _(Calm down... She's just guessing...)_ I stopped drinking and took a refreshing gulp of air instead. _"Yeah. Still waiting on her..."_

"Something wrong, bud?" She made a big deal of me impatiently shaking my leg. "You look like you're hiding a secret..."

 _(Sure. I shake my leg and I'm obviously up to no good.) "No, just annoyed. You see, this person I don't know won't stop bugging me. If only there was a way to tell her I'm not interested..."_

*Gasp!* "You _ARE_ holding a secret! But I wonder what it is... Maybe it's that girl you're meeting..."

 _(Why the hell is she so persistent?)_

"...No? Then maybe it's what's you hide in that backpack..." I still had Ray's dagger in there.

 _(Wait. Is she...?)_

"...Or perhaps, it's what you are..." I started coughing up water, finally catching on. I should've noticed it earlier!

 _(She's on to you! Abort! ABORT!) "—Blegh, you call this clean?!"_ I threw the bottle behind him. It smashed into pieces. I felt bad for doing that, but I was kinda hoping to divert her attention. She's not just asking simple questions, this girl's on to me! I was about to head out when—

*Warp!* "Going somewhere?" I walked into pair of boobs... Fantastic! I made the mistake of looking at her. I saw those purple eyes... She had long red hair, and there was a playful smile hiding behind that jacket of hers. Her skin was pale, and she wore an Endercap. "You were about to skip out on paying..."

 _(Just pay the man what you owe, and GTFO! GO, GO, GO!) "Oh, r-right. My bad..."_ I just threw some emeralds on the counter and left. I fast walked outta there. She followed me, her long legs made it easy to catch up.

"C'mon, I was just kidding!"

 _"No! Just stay back!"_

"Hey, I'm serious this time!" She stopped while I just kept running.

"You're not gonna come back inside?!" I turned the corner behind a building. She was waiting for me there, casually checking her nails. "Not even for Cupa?"

 **\\\\\**

Five minutes later, she took me through the door out back of the bar. It had normal stuff in it—a pool table with a modern lamp above it, a PACMAN machine, a soft couch that ISN'T made of hardwood—almost nothing in here is cubed!

 _"What the—?"_ She teleported, purposely falling back on to the couch.

"See anything you like?"

 _"I hate you so much right now..." (...But you got me so good!)_ I was mentally fist pumping. Okay, so maybe I wasn't _as mad_ at her.

"I'm Andr, by the way; Cupa's friend." I remembered the note now. She did say she was bringing a +1...

 _"So you're an Enderman?"_

"Obviously."

 _"And you're the one who told on me?"_

"You stink, by the way—"

 _"—BECAUSE I'M A NOMAD!"_

"Hey, it's not like I told them the how you look; I simply said it was a human who killed him."

 _"...Meaning there's no way to know it was me..."_ I caught on. It was smart to live underground. The Endermen can teleport wherever they want, meaning they can cover a lot of ground. But teleporting below the surface would be difficult to search. I looked around again, noticing we were short one person.

 _"She isn't with you..."_

"You and I are just early, that's all." She assured me. But I was still nervous... I'm in the heart of hostile territory, just because I was curious—and also, I wanted to meet Cupa... I decided to sit in a recliner across from Andr.

 _"I didn't think a room like this existed..."_

"Oh, yeah. Every kingdom has a V.I.P. room somewhere. It's reserved specifically for those of royalty."

 _"Royalty?"_

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

 _"Tell me what?"_ Now she had me curious.

"It's probably not my place to say. Just forget what what you heard..." Another brief moment of silence.

 _"...Can you at least tell me where this stuff came from? It looks the same as it does in my world..."_

"It's a trade secret kinda thing, but I guess it won't hurt to tell you. This stuff is craftable, but only through unconventional means."

 _"Unconventional means?"_ She zipped her lips shut. I get the picture. It was another brief moment of silence before I noticed she was staring.

 _"Hm? What's up?"_

"..." I looked behind me. She was definitely staring.

 _"Is it the ears, or the tail?"_ I tried to make it do a little dance. _"Pretty cool, right? I learned about this the same time when I... ...Oh."_ I forgot Andr probably knew. Does she resent me for killing one of her kind?

"I know I already said my name, but let me just introduce myself properly. My name is Andr, princess of the Endermen..."

 _"So the one I killed...?"_

"...Was going to be my husband. Yeah..." It would be a while before I spoke up.

 _"Do you...hate me?"_

"No, not really."

 _"Why not?"_

"Because I never loved him. That's why Cupa and I let you go free." So the black figure I saw that day wasn't just my imagination. She was with Cupa at the time.

"...I already told you my name, but what about you?"

 _"I still don't know. For now, I just go by MG..."_ There was a knock at the door. I quickly turn around. Andr teleported to the door and unlocks it. That same green girl entered. She waved shyly, seeing I was already here.

"Hey..."

 _"H-Hey..."_ I didn't notice it at the time, but I was smiling. This is the first time I'm actually hearing her voice. When I started smiling, Cupa was smiling.

"...You're wearing a shirt this time." I looked down just to be sure. Still there.

 _"You'd prefer me without one?"_

"I-I don't know..." She blushed. I chuckled a little. It felt great to finally talk to her. Too bad a certain _someone_ had to ruin this moment.

"Boring! Let's see what else is on..." She pressed a button on a remote control. I heard the mechanical whirring of some contraption.

 _"What's tha—ow!"_ By the time I turned around, it was already too late. A snowball got me in the eye. The dispenser went back into hiding.

"Much better..." She's starting to piss me off!

 _"Why are you picking on me so much?!"_

"Because a certain _SOMEONE_ has been making my friend worry!"

 _"I'm here, aren't I?!"_

"That doesn't excuse that you—!" Cupa got our attention. She looked worried.

"Hey... Does that hurt?" I calmed down a little.

 _"...Does what hurt?"_ She points at my back. The hole in the back of my shirt was ripped wider. I grew a second tail without even noticing. Not just that; my muscles grew more mass. And my hands look like little claws now. _"No. ...I can't feel a thing."_ I reverted back down to just 1-Tail. The new one just fades away. It was just my pitch black hands now. I hold the original in my hands.

 _"Wanna feel?"_ Cupa was reluctant at first, but soon put a hand on it. I noticed she was wearing a pair of leather gloves. She was trying to be gentle with it, though there was no need. Andr just gave a light tug. This didn't faze me.

 _"See? Can't feel a thing."_

"Why not?" She complains.

 _"I dunno..."_ I gently poke Cupa's forehead with it, playfully pushing her back like a child. _"I can control it, but I don't think it's real..."_ I dismissed that tail as well. The door is still locked, so there's no need to stay like this.

"Um... Can I ask why you wanted to meet here?" Andr was curious as well.

"Oh, yeah. Why meet where you're surrounded by mobs?" I clear my throat to fix that irritated voice of mine.

"Well, until I can get any leads, I'm just wandering around aimlessly. Since staying in a village is out of the question, I figured I should stay where I blend in."

"This might not be a good place to live. No one's said anything to you yet, but Wolves aren't exactly welcomed here."

"Why not?"

"Because Wolves protect the Cubehumans. That is what Hostile Kingdoms eat."

"My kingdom isn't enemies with the Wolves." Cupa was the one to suggest.

"Are you offering me a place to stay?"

"Well, I'd have to pull some strings...but getting you a room shouldn't be a problem."

"Then I'll take it." I was quick to accept.

"You sure?"

"If it means I get to see you more, then..." I stopped myself. Cupa barely knows me. If I just come out with it and get shot down, I'll just feel stupid...

"...Cute. Cupa, can I talk to you in the corner?" She didn't even wait for a response. Andr teleported her away. I couldn't understand what they were saying. The reminds me: still need to figure out how these ears of mine work. Are they just there, do they even work? I dunno. They soon came back. Cupa looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"How long can you hold those tails?"

"I can hold one for half a day."

"Yeah, but how 'bout three of them?" It took me a minute to crunch the numbers.

"About...less than an hour." Andr groaned while Cupa just lowered her head.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you even passed for a Wolf in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Cupa was the one to ask me another question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18." Their eyes widened.

"Like, as in years?" Andr kept us on track.

"Okay, so let's say he is a Wolf. The average 150-year-old has three tails."

(As in ALWAYS?!) My eyes were the same now.

"1-Tails are normally younger than 70, too." So they just grow more tails as they get older?! Man, I really did screw up...

"This might take a while to work out. Cupa, you can do whatever—just make sure no one sees him."

"You're serious, though? I can go with her?"

"It's not like you're strong enough to kill a—" Cupa stares at Andr. "...Nevermind. Just make sure to stay inside. I'll come up with something later."

"Why later?" Andr had to remind me of the obvious.

"Because it's almost nighttime. More mobs will be awake and active. We have to focus on getting you outta here while we still can."

"Right..."

"Here. Wear this." Cupa handed me a pale grey coat. It was the zip-up kind, with its own hood. "This way you won't need to bother with a tail."

"Wow..." I was already trying it on. The coat was nice and long. It was also baggy enough so if I did have a tail, it won't tear through the coat. The sleeves were a proper fit. The hood was long enough to cover the top half of my face if I needed it to. Everything was just the right size.

"It's perfect..." This just feels right, like concealing my identity is part of who I am. I was staring back at Cupa now. She had a warm smile...

"Great! Let's get you out of here, now..." Cupa nodded in understanding and grabbed her hand.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." I gave Andr my shoulder. There was silence for a while. She was probably concentrating. Then we were off!

*Warp!*

 _ **[To Be Continued...]**_

* * *

 **Wolves**

 **The common variety of Wolves are nothing special. But the Alpha variety possess a unique ability different than other mobs. They can absorb and manipulate energy found within nature. Because this energy is natural and clean, Alpha Wolves do not come down with the same illness as other mobs do. As they grow older, their bodies are able to absorb more energy. As a result, their bodies grow more tails. The highest number they can achieve is 8 tails. The greater number of tails, the higher their status as Alpha. If an Alpha somehow takes on human form, they may now think human, but their natural instincts remain unchanged. They are still very much a Wolf.**


	8. Chapter 7: Confession

Chapter 7: Confession

MG's P.O.V.

When we arrived, it was already noon. Andr got us here pretty quick. We were in front of this big stone brick wall. The gate door was made of oak fence. I think it's supposed to come down? Not exactly sure...

"I have to return to my dimension before my father worries. Remember what I said!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get caught..." I lifted the hood over my head.

"Bye!" Cupa waved.

"Later, Cupa!" She left without saying a word to me. It was quiet again.

"...So, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I took another deep breath before following her through the gate. There was no one attending the gate; it was that easy.

"What, no guards for the gate?"

"Would you enter a kingdom of self-detonating creatures?"

"..." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"...Nevermind." It looked similar to the one underground, the only difference being the buildings were made of dark oak. It seemed pretty peaceful here. The Creepers were going about their business. It seems there are a lot of mobs tied to the royal bloodline in some way; though, I'm sure not all of them are true heirs to the kingdom. I decided to make smalltalk with Cupa.

"Hey, Cupa, you guys were pretty surprised to hear how old I was. But how old are you two?"

"Andr is 500, and I'm 180." Now I'm the one surprised. She has the body of a 17-year-old! She has to be at least 5'1! And Andr? She looks like she's in her early 20's!

"...What about who rules this kingdom? I'd like to understand this place a little more."

"I...can't remember."

"You don't?"

"...No." I can tell Cupa is lying, but I chose to leave it at that. She must have her reasons.

"You know, I never expected a mob to spare my life. I'm curious, though: Why let me go? You could've easily turned me over to the Endermen."

"I don't know. Probably 'cause I..." She got quiet.

"...Yeah?" Cupa never answered. She just kept her eyes forward.

(Yeah... Figured as much...) It was stupid of me to mistake kindness for something like love. It sounds ridiculous when I think about it. I tried to fake a smile, even if it hurts a little. There was still something she needed to hear...

"Well, regardless, I should be thanking you..."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't cheered me up with that letter, I'd be a completely different person... So, Cupa, thank you..." Saying those words made a weight lift from my chest.

"Heh... You're welcome." She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"...We're here." We were in front of a huge cabin, with a wooden deck in the front and a green stained glass Creeper window. I was let inside. There was a normal living room with 2 couches. They were lined with red carpet, so they were pretty comfy. There was also a little table in the middle and some bookshelves. This was the living room. Cupa stared at me, nervous about something.

"I have to go take care of this... Promise me you won't go anywhere!"

"Cupa, relax..." I put my hands behind my head and casually smile. "I'm not going anywhere. Promise!"

"A-Alright..." She shuts the door. It would be some time before she gets back. What to do, what to do... Guess I can look around the house...

There were stairs turning right. I wanted to see what was up there. The first door on the left was a bathroom. The shower is just a dispenser filled with water. From what I can tell, the lever controls the temperature and the button is what actually starts the shower. Glass blocks kept the water from flooding the room. The toilet is actually just a hopper with water and an iron trapdoor. I think the hopper flushes the waste away. The sink was also a cauldron.

I took the next door on the right. It was a small bedroom. The blankets were green, and had the Creeper face sewn in. On each side of the bed was a bookshelf with a torch. That was it. The door across was another bedroom, this one much bigger. To the left was a closet as well as another door.

(Two...?) It took me a minute to put to make sense of it. This must be the master bedroom. I opened the other door. It was another bathroom even larger than the last. What really surprised me is that there is a mirror in here. I can actually see myself. My hair color's dark brown; it's long and messy, but it looks good in a way. I part my hair a little to see my furry ears. And then I notice my eyes... The scleras were black instead of a normal white. And my irises were dark red. I at least make an effort to smile, but I become discouraged by the sharp teeth. My ears fall in response.

(I've always looked like this, haven't I...?) I felt heavy all of a sudden. This sharp pain rushes through my head. The room started spinning as several voices began to speak at once.

(This all because of my powers!)

(This isn't a gift, it's a curse...)

(Why wasn't I born normal?!)

"What's happening...?!" The voices were quickly getting louder. There were more of them.

(They all look at me like I'm some kinda freak!)

(No...they think I'm a monster!)

(They push me into a corner like an animal. They attack for no reason!)

(I can hear their thoughts...! They're afraid! They all want me dead!)

(People... They're liars, selfish, ignorant, destructive, and they're afraid of anything they don't understand...!)

(I wish everyone would just go away!)

(Wishing is useless. It's time they all pay!)

(Pay...pay...pay...!)

"No... That's not me..." The voices grew even louder. The pain intensified, overloaded by the amount of words being processed. I was on my knees.

(I've become what everyone fears: A monster...)

(I finally got what I wanted... Now they're all afraid...)

(It's...quiet...)

(Everyone runs at the sight of me...even whenever I try to help...)

(Who needs them?! I hate everyone!)

"Just shut up..."

(I hate people! And I hate myself even more!)

(I'm not even human; I'm just a monster...)

"I said shut up...!"

(Monster...)

(Monster...)

(Monster...)

(A monster doesn't need friends; a monster doesn't need love.)

(Monsters need to be killed.)

(I can't live like this...)

(There has to be a way out...)

(I'm gonna Kill this monster, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!)

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" My true voiced was finally heard. It fell silent.

 _"...You're scared, aren't you?"_ A chill ran up my spine. Inches from my face was this dark entity, enshrouded in a black mist. What made it worse is that this creature is me! I stumbled back in fear.

 _"Hahahaha-ahahaha!"_ His voice was too much to bear. I covered my ears, but his laughter still went on in my head. I finally broke down, right then and there. I curled up, unable to hold back these tears...

 _"These words_ — _who do you think they belong to?"_

"They aren't mine...!"

 _"They aren't, or you don't want them to be?!"_ He asked, now more agitated. There was a lump in my throat. I couldn't answer. It felt like something had a hold of me; and no matter what, it won't let go.

 _"Don't lie to yourself. You're scared of your own past_ — _!"_

"The past is dead—!"

 _"—THEN WHY AM I HERE?!"_ His words countered mine. _"We took our own life to escape the world, or have you simply forgotten?"_

 _"I'll tell you why: ...There is no rest for the wicked."_ That hold on me—it became stronger...

 _"We're monsters, you and I; it's time you remembered that."_

"I am nothing like you...! You are not me!"

 _"THEN WHO AM I?!"_

"I don't know, I—!"

 _(...Shadow...)_ His voice whispered in my own head. "The...Great...Demon..."

 _"Now, we're getting somewhere...!"_

"—JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 _"—JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ We shouted the same thing to the each other. While I was downright terrified, he was over there laughing at my expense. This hold on me was coming from him. I realized too late. This dark vapor surrounded me. I was blanketed in darkness, without any source of light.

 _"You and I are one and the same. WE are monsters... It's why we're born with this power."_ The sound of his voice echoed.

"Please...no more..." Just as I was on the verge losing any sanity I had left, I remembered the words written in a letter.

(...I don't think you're a monster. It's not the power, it's how you use it. I know you might feel scared and alone right now, but just know you aren't.) The grip he had on me was gone, like he were never there in the first place. The pain, guilt, anger, the anxiety... I was relieved of it all...

"Thank you...Cupa." I took a moment to wash my face. I didn't want anyone to be seen crying like this... That's when I noticed the change... While the sclera to my left eye was still black, the right one was gradually becoming white. Both irises turn from a pale yellow to a calm, deep blue. I feel like I recovered something important, but...I can't remember what...

Cupa's P.O.V.

"Come _ooonn_!" I tried to convince my oldest sister, Lapis. Even though we were sisters, we looked nothing alike. She wore a grey-teal hoodie and blue socks. My father named her Lapis because her eyes and hair were just as deep as the ocean. Of course, she was suspicious of my request. We were already on our way to the house I wanted.

"I just don't see why you needed to borrow emeralds for a house..." I told her the house was for me. It was the only way I thought I could convince her.

"Because I spend a lot of time in the other kingdoms. I just thought it would come in handy!"

"But the castle is right here. Plus, Andr can take you anywhere you want."

"But the castle is just too huge! I just want a nice, cozy, quiet place to sleep."

"Then why are you making such a big deal of this? Just let me see the place..."

"I said _nooooo_!" I was trying to hold her back by the hand, but Lapis was a lot stronger than me. It's to the point where I'm being dragged on my heels. She already stepped on the porch. Lapis opened the door and let herself in.

"This is it, huh?"

"I..." (I really hope he's hiding...!) I followed Lapis to the kitchen. The kitchen itself was enclosed on three sides. There was a double-chest, 2 furnaces, a crafting table, and a regular counter made from piston blocks. The dining table seated 4.

"I guess the kitchen's okay." This is bad. She's looking around! Under the stairs was an entrance to a room I never noticed. In the center were 4 furnaces and 4 crafting tables. Double-chests lined the walls, along with a few armor stands.

"Storage is pretty good, too." This was it for the downstairs, so we headed up. He's going to get caught for sure! First was the main bathroom. MG wasn't there. Next was the master bedroom. Just a 2-wide Creeper bed and a nightstand on each side. This one had its own bathroom as well, but they were both empty.

"This is all? There's no glowstone. How are you going to keep warm at night?"

"Oh, uh...I was thinking of getting some extra blankets later..."

"Well, if you say so..." I never felt so stressed before. Lapis was going to check the last room in the house. If she sees MG now, then—!

"Oh. A guest bedroom." She closed it just as quick as she opened it. Lapis was already heading downstairs. "Alright. I'll get the house for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is what you wanted, is it not?"

"Y-Yeah! Definitely!"

"I can give you the deed by tomorrow. But this door doesn't have any locks on it. You might want to stay the night, so no one loots the place."

"R-Right, thanks!"

"Well, let me know if you need any help moving your stuff!"

"I will. Bye!" I waved, closing the door behind her. I waited until she was off the porch. Finally, Lapis was gone. "Ho-boy, that was too close..." I headed back upstairs and called out for MG.

" 'Kay, you can come out now!" I waited for a while, but heard nothing. He didn't come out of the room, so I headed in.

"Hey, you didn't hear? I said the coast's—" I stopped. He isn't in here... I checked under the bed; it was the only spot he could be hiding. He wasn't there either.

"~ _MG!_ ~" I call out again. Still no response. Did he...leave?

"...This isn't funny!" I started rechecking all the rooms upstairs. The master bedroom was empty, and so was the bathroom. The bathroom in the hall was empty as well. My eyes started watering.

"...You better not have run off!" I look over the rail. Part of me was just hoping he'd be downstairs. The kitchen was empty, the storage room was empty—I can't believe this... He lied!

"You promised you wouldn't leave!" I started stomping my foot in frustration. I never felt so stupid in my entire life!

"I can't believe I actually thought you were a nice guy! Have you been lying to me the whole time?!" Still nothing.

"Why did you even wanna live in a kingdom full of mobs?!" When there was no response, I banged my head against the wall, now sitting down.

"Did you even like me...?!" The whole reason I bought this stupid place was so I could see him. Now I'm all alone in an empty house I bought for someone else. I started sobbing into my lap. That was when something flicked my head. I started hissing in defense.

"I...I like you..." He was right there...hanging upside down by a tail...

"What...?" I can't believe I never notice this before. There were 2 support columns made of oak logs.

They kept the roof from caving in as it closed inward. His tail was stretched long enough to just reach me.

"I... Why didn't you answer before?!"

"Yeah...I was kinda having a mental breakdown of my own... *sigh* Sorry..." My face turned red.

"You really feel the same way...?" I stood up, wanting to actually hurt him for scaring me like that.

"...Yes, you jerk!" I shoved him back. Hard. He only smiled, even when he hit his head against the pillar. As he was coming back, he reached for my face...and kissed me. If only for a moment, I felt my anger slip away. His lips left once he lost the momentum. I never stopped crying after; he only made it worse by kissing me.

"This whole time I was underground, the only thing to think about was you. For days, I wanted to see you more than sunlight..." His tail dissolved. He landed perfectly on his toes.

"Then why scare me like that?!" He dropped that smile when he saw I was still hurting. His eyes changed colors. They went from a pink color to turquoise.

"I'm sorry..." He wrapped his arms around me. For minutes, I just cried and cried. It felt like an eternity before I could speak again. When I finally did, I just kept scolding him.

"You better not do this again...!"

"I won't. Promise..."

"You are the worst...! And you stink...!"

"Yeah. I probably do..."

"When this is over, you're taking a shower!"

"That's fine by me..." My frustration faded away, and I felt stupid for getting angry in the first place. I can tell MG liked me as much as I liked him... I found myself holding onto him as well.

"What else, Cupa?" The truth is I ran out of ways to tell him off... My grip tightens, knowing there's no way delay the truth... He deserves to know.

"I'm...the Princess of the Creepers..."

"...That's it?"

"You don't...?"

"No, no! I just didn't expect you to run outta ammo so quick..." MG scratches the back of his head, now with a calm smile. "I'm no good at this, but...I do like you, Cupa. I could care less if you're a Creeper or a princess. You are what you..." He dropped that smile, and his pupils grew... His irises—the color drained from them, turning an empty grey...

"MG?" I feel his arms loosen around me. Something's wrong.

"...You are...what...you..." He collapses to the floor.

 **\ Flashback: Age 13...\**

MG's P.O.V.

I remember it so clearly, now... Winter. A girl with a pink hoodie stepped in. She closed the door behind her. This was my warehouse. No one but her had the courage to enter, yet even she was a little scared after hearing all the stories. This building belonged to The Great Demon Shadow, and those who entered must be prepared to die! The whole time she was looking around for me, I was actually stalking her from above.

"Dōshite?! Anata wa watashi ni itte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu!" [How come?! You should've told me!] She spoke Japanese. And somehow, I understood her.

 _"_ _Jā nani?! Boku no shinjitsu o katarimashita, dono yō ni han'nō surudarou?!_ _" [Then what?! If I told the truth, how would you react?!]_

"Watashi wa ki ni shinaidarou!" [I wouldn't care!]

 _"_ _Anata wa uso o tsuite imasu. Watashitachi ga deatta saisho no hi wa, anata boku no osorete imashita._ _" [You're lying. The first day we met, you were afraid of me.]_

"Shikashi..." [But...] She glanced at the floor.

 _"_ _Ki o waruku shinaide kudasai... Shinjitsu wa jinrui wa nani o osorete iru watashi amu. Boku no subete no nochi ni monsutādesu._ _" [Don't feel bad... The truth is humanity fears what I am. I AM a monster, after all.]_

"Soshite, sore o shōmei! Karera wa anata ga koroshita to iimasu!" [Then prove it! They say you killed!]

 _"_ _Ore ga motte imasu. Sore no nani?_ _" [I have. What of it?]_

"Soshite, watashi o koroshite! Watashi no ryōshin wa shinde imasu, karera wa watashi no kami no tame ni watashi no majo o yobidashimasu—watashiniha nanimonai. [Then kill me! My parents are dead, they call me a witch for my hair—I have nothing!]

 _"..."_ I stay quiet. Those tears of hers were not of fear. They were of sorrow...

"Watashi ni...shūshifu o uchimasu..." [Just...put an end to me...] That's right! This is how everything went down. I swooped down with 4 tails at my disposal. She froze in terror as I came closer. I picked her up by her wrists using two of my tails. My eyes were just evil red slits. I can't believe I was actually gonna through with this! It was something about her that made me hesitate. I remember her life. She was tormented on a daily basis, the same as I. Her foster family ignores her. She hardly had anyone by her side. Using another of my tails, I pulled back her hood, letting me see her face. Her skin was paler than mine, her hair white and her eyes red. The girl only continued to sob. It took forever, but I gently put her back on her feet... I just walked further away, closer to the wall.

 _"DAAAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIT!"_ I trashed a door that was already ripped off its hinges. I made it seem like paper. _"IT HURTS! WHY DOES THIS HURT?!"_ What happened after was I kicked through an empty oil drum, getting it stuck around my ankle. I was free once I sent flying to a wall. All you could here was the sound of metal being scraped, banged, even shredded! My form didn't last. I found myself tiring out, after there was nothing to destroy.

 _"This pain... It's love... Monsters don't love, so what am I...?!"_ A pair of arms wrapped around me.

"You...are...what...you...are..." For the first time, she had spoken English. I started sobbing as this moment came to an end. I gave her a reason to live; she gave me a reason to change. Her name...it was Rhyme. After this moment, I think this is when my new life actually began.

 **\Current Time...\**

I finally darted awake. I was in bed, in the guest room. The lights were off, so it was pretty dark.

(I must've fainted...) I tried to get up when I noticed the weight on my lap. It was Cupa...sound asleep. My eyes watered.

(Rhyme, or Cupa...?) I shook the thought from my head.

(What the fuck am I saying?! Cupa, of course!) Rhyme is just a memory from my past life. This is where I belong! So, then...why am I trying so hard to recover my memories? And the name Shadow... What's the point in recovering this if I'm just going to abandon it?

 _"Kehehehe... Feeling conflicted, are we?"_ A familiar voice asked. There, on the other side of the room, was me.

"For how long will you haunt me?!"

 _"Ouch! And here I was gonna tell you something important."_ I raised a brow.

"Tell me what?" He folded his arms.

 _"A hint, jackass! You NEED to know the reason you lost your memories."_

"I had enough splitting headaches for one day, thank you."

 _"What if I told you the answer to defeating HB lies within those memories?"_ And like that, he got my attention.

"You're serious..."

 _"Do you even remember who HB is?"_ I shook no. _"What about here? Do you recognize this world?"_

"...Minecraftia?"

 _"Bzzt! Wrong answer!"_ I tried to think. Where else could I be? _"Don't feel bad. It's just the amnesia."_

 _"The truth is we...YOU came here for a reason. You just need to remember that reason."_

"I thought you knew everything?"

 _"Not me, wise guy_ — _YOU know everything."_ He was quick to point the finger. _"You just have to remember."_ He started fading away.

"No, wait! Tell me more!" He vanished, but the last of his words remained.

 _"..Sorry, I can't remember..."_ Like that, he was gone... The Shadow of my past was no more. I feel the bed shift a little. Cupa stirred awake.

"M...G?" I rub her back softly.

"I'm fine now, Cupa. ...Thank you."

"You were out for so long, I..."

"I've been doin' a little remembering..."

"Really? Like what exactly?"

"I know my name was once Shadow. Also you're not the first girl I fell in love with. There was another... From my world."

"Do you still, you know...?" I chuckle a bit.

"I made a promise to a certain someone. I won't be going anywhere."

"I'm glad..." Cupa dropped her head in exhaustion. She's really out of it.

"Hey, go get some rest." When she doesn't respond, I take her hand in mine and shake her lightly. "There's another room across the hall, sleepy! Go sleep there!"

"Wha...? What about you?"

"I still need a shower, remember? This bed is gonna stink if I don't..."

"Right... Goodnight, Shadow..." I winced hearing the her call me by that name. It was like being pierced with an arrow.

(It's just a name. You can get over it...) "How 'bout Shade? It sounds less sinister."

"Okay...Shade. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Cupa..." Cupa takes her time getting up, wanting our hands to remain together for just a little while longer. When they finally part, I feel a little guilty. She walks out the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I pull out the letter from HB and hold it to the ceiling, reading it.

* * *

Dear Mg3z,

You may not remember who I am, but I could never forget you. Four long years ago, you destroyed my physical body. But now, I have grown stronger as a spirit. I have ordered my mobs to let you go for now, but I will not spare your life again. This is not an act of kindness, but an official writ of challenge. As you are now, killing you won't be satisfying. You've grown soft... Only when you are strong enough, will I face you in battle, force you to watch me take away everything you love, and then kill you... Heed my warning, Mg3z: The last thing you will ever see will be my cold, lifeless eyes. The life you took for me...

Signed, HB

Oh, and one more thing: Happy 18th birthday...

* * *

(Cupa...) I couldn't just lie about how I felt for her. Without my memories, my feelings are all I have. If I abandon those, then I truly have no identity...

(I'm sorry... But I love you...) Even if it was the truth, I may be putting her at risk. Now that I think about it, HB knew where I was the first day I came to Minecraftia. He's been waiting for me... And the day the Zombie Pigman attacked—he was testing me... He even knew my birthday, and my age...

(Oh my god...) I just figured him out. I see a brief flash of red in my vision; my eyes...

"...I can't see you, but I know you're watching me... HB, now I know what kind of person you are. You know more about my life than I do. And that time during the rain—you were testing me. You're the type who's obsessed... If that's the case, I have a request. Will you listen?" Silently, I wait for something to happen, anything at all...

*...Knock* It came from the wall behind me, where nothing should exist beyond it. This is the second floor.

"By all means, test away. I haven't forgotten your challenge, and I'm still looking for new ways to grow stronger. I only ask you leave Cupa out of your tests..."

"..." ...Nothing. Only the sound of the stirring wind.

"If you think you have nothing to lose, you're wrong. Now, I have someone important to me; it isn't much, but I have a reason to survive. Kill her now, and it will only break me..."

"..." ...Still, no reply... I never felt so afraid. There is no way to know he's there. Why, because HB is omnipotent; that's the only explanation for how he can know where I am while still avoiding detection! I sit up and place my hands on the bed, groveling.

"I finally remember how love feels... Please, don't take that away...!" ...There was still no reply. My grip tightens around the bed sheets. "If she dies now, then I'll take my own life. You won't get the satisfaction...of doing it yourself..." I meant every word of what I said; this is the only way I could possibly hope to barter with him. That's when I finally get a response.

*...Knock...knock* Two knocks against the wall behind me. I don't know what that could mean.

"...Once more... Do I have your word?"

*...Knock* I earn another in confirmation. My grip on the sheets loosens, but I keep my head down.

"...Thank you. HB, you won't be disappointed..." And just like that, there was no more knocking on the wall. I remain frozen, unsure of whether or not he's still watching. The only sound came from the cold winds of Winter. It brings a sense of calm...

(I still need to shower...) This is gonna be a long night. I'll be lucky to get any sleep. I get off the bed, gather some clothes, and leave to take a shower...

 **Hey guys, that's it for this chapter. I had chapters 5, 6, & 7 waiting here for a long time, but never got around to finishing them. Today, I finally had some free time, so I devoted it to posting all three! Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 8: Andr's Training

**Journal Entry: Shadow**

* * *

 **Month 2, Day 28:** Today was not how I expected it to go. A lot has happened... It started with me going to the Zombie & Skeleton Kingdom to finally meet Cupa and her Enderman friend, Andr. Both turn out to be princesses. It also seems I've made a great mistake in disguising myself as Wolf. I'm lucky nobody was actually paying attention to me. Cupa took me back to her kingdom, where I'll be living for a while. I had one "episode" after another, but regained some of my memories. I took my own life...but it seems there's just no rest for someone like me. And Cupa... She really does like me... I told her how I felt as well. I'm glad I did...

*Sigh* But now I have a problem: HB. I understand WHAT he is. For a person to be watching me for so long, without even a hint of their presence—only a god is capable of that... This letter says he'll stop at nothing to take everything I love, and all I have is Cupa... It scares me... My other half told me the key in stopping him lies within my memories, but the question is which one? I recall a girl from my past, named Rhyme. I remember how it feels to love now. They also called me Shadow—The Great Demon... ...Shadow... I won't run away from it anymore. This is who I am.

* * *

Chapter 8: Andr's Training

Noone's P.O.V.

It was late night. Within her room, Cupa was sound asleep. The same could be said of Shadow. The sun had yet to rise; however, something was already stirring inside the house. Placed besides Cupa's bed was a note.

* * *

Hey Cupa,

Sorry to barge in while you're asleep, but I'll be borrowing your man for a while. ~Don't worry, I'll be gentle!~

—Andr

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V.

*Warp!* I heard the faintest sound. It came from across the room. Footsteps grew closer and closer to the opposite side. Whoever it was, they were about to reach for me...

(I'm ready...) I immediately throw the blankets up and kick the shadowy figure away!

"Oof!" They bump into the wall. I roll outta bed, scooping up Ray's dagger and pointing it at—

"Hey hey hey, take it easy! It's me, Andr!" The voice sounded familiar, but I was still too tired to think.

"Andr...?" I didn't lower my weapon until my vision came into focus. Sure enough, it was Andr. She had her hands up in defense.

"Is this how you treat someone who wakes you?!"

"What? N-No! I'm so, so sorry!" I quickly avert my eyes in apology, helping her up. "Sorry... I thought you were someone else..." She dusts herself off and sighs. I continue to look down at her feet.

"...It's fine. I'd be paranoid too if I lived like you."

"What time is it...?"

"It's midnight. Get dressed. It's time to begin."

"Are you serious...?!" I childishly groan. "Begin what...?!"

"Training, of course!"

"Ugh, fiiine...! Just give me a bit to get ready..." She shows herself out, letting me fall back on the bed. I tiredly rubbed my eyes, still out of it.

(...Training?) I try to think of what in the hell she could be talking about.

 **\Flashback...\**

"How old are you?" She asks.

"I'm 18." Both Andr and Cupa were surprised.

"Like, as in years?" Andr kept us on track.

"Okay...so let's say he IS a Wolf. The average 150-year-old has three tails." My eyes were the same now.

(As in ALWAYS?!)

"1-Tails are normally younger than 70, too." So they just grow more tails as they get older?! Man, I really did screw up...

"This might take a while to work out. Cupa, you can do whatever—just make sure no one sees him."

"You're serious, though? I can go with her?"

"It's not like you're strong enough to kill a—" Cupa stares at Andr. "...Nevermind. Just make sure to stay inside. I'll come up with something later."

"Why later?" Andr had to remind me of the obvious.

"Because it's almost night time. More mobs will be awake and active. We have to focus on getting you outta here while we still can."

"Right..."

 **\Present...\**

(Oh, that's right; Andr said she'd come up with something for me...) I wasn't expecting her to be so quick. I get back up and look for my boots, as well as my clothes. All I wore were black wool pajama pants. I normally sleep without a shirt, but if I'm gonna be woken up like this, I might have to from now. When I was all dressed, I gathered both the dagger and an iron sword, stuffing it in my bag with the rest of my stuff.

(Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something...?) Then I remembered.

(Cupa...) If I leave without telling her, she's gonna worry about me again... I'll just leave a note and slide it through her door. Best not to take chances. The last thing I wanna see is her crying... With nothing left to take care of, I headed downstairs to where Andr was waiting. She was reading a book when she noticed me.

"All done?" She set the book down. I nod in answer.

"So, where to?" Andr teleports behind me, grabbing my shoulder.

"You'll see when we get there." *Warp!* And like that, we were gone...

 **\\\\\**

*Warp!* I fell to my hands and knees, slightly dazed. My vision was all messed up.

"I really hate this feeling..."

"You get used to it after a while." My sight quickly adjusts. We were in this huge room made of stone. At least...it looked like stone. On all sides were this pale yellow rock. Instead of the normal smooth texture, every surface was covered in craters. Glowstone lamps brightened the place from the ceiling. Never mind where I am, the atmosphere feels...different somehow...

"Where are we?"

"This is my home dimension—the End." All of a sudden my arms start trembling. This strong, unseeable force pushes down on my entire body.

"H-H-Hey! What's going on...? Why do I feel so heavy...?!"

"Oh, I almost forgot: Here, gravity is at least 12x the amount of that in the Overworld."

"What?!" I was gritting my teeth. When one arm gave out, so did the other. I was stuck cheek-to-ground. I'm doing everything I can to keep my head from being crushed like a watermelon! Things were far worse, internally; my organs were shifting around, something's gonna rupture! Even the air is thin!

"Agh-ha...! Andr, this is crazy...! Nghhh...! Get me outta here!"

"Aww, but it hasn't even been a minute yet!" She teased. I couldn't tell if she was enjoying this or trying to encourage me. I had no choice. My body was forced into my 3-Tails state, giving me just enough energy to rest on one knee. I'm alive... Any longer and something would've burst...

 _"Are you insane?! I almost died!"_

"Don't be such a baby! I wouldn't have brought you here if I thought you couldn't survive." She assured. Her casual tone wasn't helping. It's only been a minute now, and I'm already breathing heavily. It's a strain just to breathe.

 _"I'm already tired..."_ It took a lot of energy just to resist being pulled down. I'm used to my body feeling so light... I let my backpack slip off my shoulders. It was hurting my back just to carry it.

"Here. Drink this." A red bottle was offered in front of my face. Inside was a dark red liquid. "I knew this would happen, so I made a few Potions of Strength to help." I accepted the bottle and drank from it. There was a familiar taste of black cherry, one of my favorite flavors. I ended up downing the whole thing just because it tastes so good. I felt all of my strength replenish itself—no, I have even more. I found gravity bearable enough to stand.

 _"What...?"_ Gravity was still intense, but somewhat tolerable... What the hell is going on here?! My senses are completely confused! I started off unable to fight gravity, to just enough to survive, to feeling like I'm wearing weights over my body. The glass bottle slipped from my grasp and shatters on the ground.

"The effect will only last for eight minutes, so let's start with something simple."

 _"Like what?"_

"Mmm...do a mile!"

 _"A mile?"_ She simply gives the sign for victory. I sigh before running. This place was big as a school track. Four laps would equal to about one mile. Even so, I have eight minutes to finish, while my body is heavy as hell! I simply started with jogging. I had no control of my feet whatsoever; with each step, they painfully slam into the ground. Two laps in, I pick up the pace. My steps echoed throughout the entire room. My heart was racing, telling me to stop. And my lungs were just as bad. They're desperate to take in more oxygen. I just keep on going. Three laps in, I was half a lap from finishing. As I was running, I felt all that extra energy suddenly vanish. I tripped and tumbled into a roll. I was down on one knee again, overpowered by gravity.

 _"Dammit...!"_ My time is up; the potion wore off.

"Hey, go ahead and forget about the time!" Andr shouts from across the way. "Just finish the lap!" I forced myself up and start sprinting. It was more like a sluggish walk. My heart was beating a way I know it's not supposed to. My feet feel like they'll break. I continue to push, not caring if my body fails. It pays off when I make it to the finish.

"Fifteen minutes... Doable, I guess..." I just stood there with my hands on my knees, panting.

 _"No wonder Enderman are so skinny...! They have to burn a ton of calories just to survive!"_

"Next on the list: Squats."

 _"Squats? I thought you were training me to maintain this form?"_

"I've seen how agile you were during that fight with Ray. I'd say your speed is your greatest asset. Now, I bet you can't even jump..." She's right about that... My legs were struggling just remain standing. Jump now, and they'd break.

 _"I'm just too frail in this dimension..."_ I wanna scratch the back of my head, but I can't even get my arms over my head.

"The way you are now, you've hit a wall. We can't improve anything unless we work on your body."

 _"You're the coach..."_ I sigh in defeat. Andr's a lot more powerful than I am, so if there's something I'm missing, she'd know what it is.

"Here. This time take only half..." She offers me another Potion of Strength. I down half the bottle, already feeling the strength boost. I hand it back to her and start getting to work. This went on for an hour. If I tired out, Andr would offer another Potion of Strength. As time went on, it gradually got easier and easier. As of now, the task felt like working out in the Overworld without the aid of my powers.

"Okay, that's enough." Andr suddenly stops me.

 _"What's up?"_

"Jump for me."

 _"What?"_

"You should be able to, now. Give it a shot!"

 _*Sigh* "I'm trusting you on this one..."_

"You're trusting me...?" She spoke so softly, it just sounded like air. I learned how to use my Wolf ears when I took a shower earlier. It's tricky, but I can hear a lot more now! ...I casually stretch, pretending I didn't hear. I give small jump to test the waters, going four feet off the ground. Meh. Human.

"Really? Like...that's it?"

 _"H-Hey! This is scary shit, alright?"_ I'm just trying to be cautious. But...it feels like I don't have to worry anymore. My calves, my hamstrings—they can push off and absorb the shock just fine.

 _"Okay...here I go."_ I try to lift my arms as much as possible and jump, tucking in my legs for a backflip. I can't go back all the way! It results in me falling seven feet flat-n'-hard on my back. Andr couldn't stop laughing.

"Pfft-hahahaha!" I struggle to get up. A vertical jump is fine. But it seems I still lack core strength to go all the way. And my arms weren't lifted properly. I'm like a turtle right now... Andr comes over with another Potion of Strength.

"I think it's obvious what you need to work on!" ^_^ I couldn't help but look surprised.

 _"I... Yeah..."_

"Hm?"

 _"Your eyes..."_ This the first time I'm seeing her face... I never noticed how long her red hair was. And her eyes—they're a mysterious shade of purple. They lacked the same ferocity as Ray's. Her jacket was unzipped just enough to catch a glimpse of her smile. _THIS_ is one of the most dangerous mobs...? Her smile fades. She looks irritated.

"Hey. Knock it off." She gives a weak tap of her foot against my side. The force is like a solid kick! I'm on my stomach now, several feet away from where I was.

 _"Yup...! Saw that one coming...!"_ I roll around, holding my shoulder. I wish I can play it off, but this actually hurts...! Andr crouches down and sets the potion down in front of me. She strolls away.

 _(She doesn't look that mad, though...)_ A faint smile forms. I force myself up. There's still more work to be done...

Andr's P.O.V.

I sat on a bench made from iron trapdoors, thinking to myself. It's been a while since I walked away from him. He looks tired...

(What did he call himself again? Was it MG?) He was doing side crunches. The only reason I brought him out here is because I was curious about his power. The longer he fought with Ray, the more energy he forced himself to exert. He grew stronger with every second. For someone who claims to be human, he possesses a lot of latent power. (He really does have amnesia...)

 _"Another set...!"_ He drinks another quart of the bottle. He just reached 100, already finishing half the bottle. I don't have very many bottles left, but pretty soon, he won't need them. Day 1 of training: Adaptation. With every Potion of Strength, it not only gives a temporary boost of strength  & stamina, but also rejuvenates the muscles instantaneously. Every sip is like a full day of rest. That's why I chose the End of all places; it's the most efficient way to exhaust yourself.

(Look at him go...)

 _"150...!"_ The bottle was untouched. It appears he's conserving the other half of his potion. It's good he's motivated, but why is he pushing himself so hard? Without the potion's effect, he's going to—

 _"Urk!"_

(Yeah, saw that coming...) He fully exposed himself to the gravity. The amount he weighs makes it impossible to rise; in fact, he's slowly being dragged down.

 _"Got to have more power...!"_ He transforms further, growing a 4th tail. The black that covered him spreads further, consuming his face. I watch his tails twitch from the sudden surge of power. He continues, this time with just normal crunches. Gravity is still stronger. At this rate he's going to send his body into shock. Is that how far he's willing to go?

"This is just sad. Hurry up and use the potion, already!" He turns his head to look at me. His eyes were narrow slits, and his mouth—a blueish flame escapes the corners of his lips. It was only a small flame, but it made him seem more intimidating. His hair was starting to stand on end, becoming spikier. The floor is trembling ever so softly.

"What? What are you doing?" The look he had before seemed so gentle, now it's a fierce glare... He continues like a mindless Zombie.

*Warp!* I take a closer look, watching him. The floor was shaking more intensely from here.

"MG, switch to pushups." He does as I say, rolling over to his hands and knees. He doesn't want to stop, so the least he can do is give those muscles a rest. His arms were the only thing that needed work. They give out right from the start! He starts growling. MG gets right back to doing it, pulling off one successfully. He arms shouldn't be able to support him, yet here he is.

(He's on the verge of something...) That's what this pressure is. His body's trying to summon more power... His hair and eyes start flashing. Instead of being spiky, it was flowing around. And his hands begin to sink a little into the endstone. Something isn't right; it should have taken shape by now. Unless...

(He has two superpowers?!) The power he's trying to draw out is a completely different source! They're conflicting!

"MG, stop!" He doesn't respond to me. "I said stop!" MG keeps doing pushups. It's like he's in some trance.

 _"Rrrrrrrgh...!"_ MG sinks deeper into the blocks beneath his hands. It didn't occur to him to adjust himself. His entire body starts flashing white!

"What?!" I brace myself for a blast of hot air. Six meters... He actually pushed me back...

 _"Rrraaaaaaagh...!"_ The air is getting hotter. I'm holding my ground, but for how long? I have to stop this, before something happens!

*Warp!* I lift up his dog ears, forcing him to hear. "Listen to me! Keep this up and you'll die! Do you wanna make Cupa cry?! Is that it?!"

 _"Cupa... Protecting...!"_ Before I could even question what he said, he starts to sizzle. I retract my hand before it's burnt. _"HB... Destroy...!"_ The floor quakes more violently. He's powers rising at an alarming rate. Attacking him would be a waste; his power is too unstable!

"I know how to make you stop!" I quickly grab him with the other hand. We're going for a little ride...

*Warp!*

 **\\\\\**

*Warp!* "Cool off!" We were in the middle of a forest biome, directly in front of a lake. I fling him into the water. He skips a bit before sinking like a stone, the water now boiling. After a few moments, the impressive lightshow stops. His power fades.

"Three, two, one..." ...Nothing happens. "Um...now?" Only a single bubble rises. My face turns pale.

"He can't swim..."

Shadow's P.O.V.

(Where am I...?) I take a look at my surroundings in confusion. There was nothing but an endless blue all around me.

(I was training with Andr, and then...) I fold my arms in defeat. Man, I can't remember a damn thing! I try to take in air, but what comes in is water. I start coughing, taking more of it in.

(Holy crap, I'm drowning!) I started panicking, taking even more water in. My lungs are starving for air, and they can't get it! There's light way above me. How the hell do I get up there?! What do I do?!

(My powers! ...Aren't working?) The source of light was growing farther away. I flail my arms around, not quite sure what I'm doing. This isn't working. I don't know how to swim! The last bubble escapes my nostrils. All I can do is hold my breath. It happens. Slowly...

(Air...) As it drags on, my vision weakens. I had to stop struggling... It isn't the water that's going to kill me; holding my breath is what will...

(Air...) Everything was getting dark. I'm starting to feel tired. I could hear a familiar voice yelling at me.

(Listen to me! Keep this up and you'll die! Do you wanna make Cupa cry?! Is that it?!) It was Andr's voice.

(Cupa...) My vision restores itself, but only partially.

(Air... I need air... Give it to me!) The water around me pulsates. Bubbles rise from nowhere.

(Give me more air!) My vision is returning; I have more strength... I kick, flail—anything to help me.

(I need AIR!) The more I struggle, the more bubbles arise, collecting, gathering... They had this faint greenish glow to them. The sudden urge to inhale takes over. Soon as I do, the bubbles pull together and form around my head. I can breathe... There was wind trapped inside this hollow pocket, hitting my face as it continues to spin.

(What did I just...?) I have absolutely no idea what I did. Literally, I was just thrashing around. ...No. I can question this later. Right now, I have to get out of here. My feet finally touch the bottom. The water is thick, but I don't feel as heavy as I did in the End; in fact...

Andr's P.O.V.

*Warp!* Since I can't save him, I came back with Cupa. She was already taking off her hoodie.

"You and I are gonna have a serious talk when this is over!"

"Just GO! Hurry up and save him!" She jumps in. At the same time the water suddenly distorts. A hand rises from the depths and clings to the edge. It was MG, dragging himself out!

"Shade!" Cupa rushes to comfort him. He continues to spit out water. According to her, Shadow's his name now? I wanted to help, but...the water... I can't even give him comfort; it was me who threw him in...

"Are you outta your mind?! He has amnesia!"

"I-I didn't mean for this...! But what else was I supposed to do...?!" The thought that my best friend now hates me made me wanna cry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen! If I knew the water was dangerous for him as it is to me, I wouldn't have thrown him in!

"Cupa... Andr saved me..."

"—What...?"

"—What...?" We both ask. He's defending me?

"I can't quite remember what I was doing, but I know my body was going to fall apart. I didn't know how to stop it. All I could do was keep burning off energy... Andr threw me in to help cool me down." He then looks to Cupa. "And as for the amnesia, it's no excuse. I just never learned..."

"How do you feel...?" I ask now more gently. Sure enough, Shadow smiles back.

"Much, much better. Thanks..." How can he look at me so casually? It's like he doesn't see anything wrong...

"You...you have two different superpowers. That's a trait only common to hybrids of Minecraftia."

"Well, I wasn't born in Minecraftia, I was born on Earth."

"We can argue about this later." Cupa sighs. "Do you have any idea what the other power is?" He was playing with his hand as if trying to feel for something.

"Underwater, I created my own pocket of air..." Cupa looks to me for an answer.

"Aerokinesis?" I take a moment to think about it before shaking my head no.

"Earlier he was doing much more than playing with air. He breathed fire, discharged electricity, even shaking the blocks..."

"I did all that?"

"All at once, actually. I thought you were gonna explode...!"

"So he can harness the elements?"

"That isn't it, Cupa!" They're starting to frustrate me. It's like talking to children. Cupa wasn't there to sense what I was, and Shadow not remembering doesn't help.

"Then what else can it be?"

"I don't. Know. This power—it was growing, generating more of itself. It took the form of elements because he wasn't sure how to express this energy. How to give it form..."

"A power that can create more of itself... ...Cupa, are you not wearing a top?"

"Eep! W-Well, I..." Her face turns red. She immediately covers herself up.

"Damn, Cupa, you're stacked." O_O (No fair; her boobs are bigger!)

"Ssss-stop staring!" She starts to flash.

"C-Cupa?"

"She's gonna blow!" *Warp!* I teleport behind a tree for cover.

"C-Cupa, let's talk about this!" Why isn't he covering his eyes?! Do something! RUN!

"SsssssSSSS...!" She gives off a dazzling gleam, fully primed!

"Nooooo—!"

 **\30 Minutes Later...\**

Andr's P.O.V.

We were all at Cupa's new place. I just finished giving them a lecture, walking around the room. Shade and Cupa were sitting on the couch, now more distant from each other. Shadow was covered in gunpowder, a tiny flame suddenly ignites his hair.

*Sniff, sniff* "Something's burning."

"You, uh...got another flame." Shadow uses his hand to guess where. "Little higher." He reaches too high. The flame grows.

"Cupa?"

"I got this..." She uses her gloves to pat out the fire.

"Okay, is everyone on the same page?"

"More or less..." Cupa yawns.

"I can still hear the ringing..." o_o Shadow was shivering like a scared pup, his furry ears drooping.

"We need to find a way to bring out this other power, without using your other form."

"That's easier said than done, you know."

"Well, you already tapped into it. Don't you have any idea how?" Shadow's face was flushed red, and his irises pink.

"I guess...emotion? But emotion is all that I am... I don't know how I used to act, I don't know how I'm supposed to behave."

"You've recovered some of your memories, right? So what _DO_ you remember?" Cupa was the one to ask.

"My school life, first becoming The Great Demon, my combat skills as The Great Demon, and my first romance...also a little Japanese, but that doesn't help in this situation."

"So fighting is pretty much all you know..." I let out a tired sigh. I'm only confusing the poor guy... "You need to awaken more memories, or experience more of Minecraftia. That's the only way you'll grow..." I steal a glance at Cupa. She looks tired. We both are... Cupa and I woke up in the evening to first meet him. Then I woke her up early in the morning to rescue Shadow. Right now, the sun is up. It's late... I need to go home soon; but first, there's something I wanna tell him...

"Shadow, can I talk to you somewhere private?" They look at each other for a moment.

"I'll be back..."

"Okay..." *Warp!* I grab his shoulder. We teleport to his room. *Warp!*

"So..." He takes a moment to recover from the nausea, also shaking off all the gunpowder. "What's up?"

"I'm...sorry about throwing you into the water..."

"Is that it?" I remain silent and stare down. He lets out a sigh. "You ratted me out to the Endermen, scared me shitless at the bar, and picked on me when I was talking with Cupa. Personally, I thought you were an asshole..." He steps in front of me.

"But, you helped to save my life at the village... And back in the taiga, you were the one keeping an eye on me. This training session was also your idea. And the reason I became penpals with Cupa in first place was because of you..."

"How did you...?" Did Cupa tell him? Curiosity made me glance back up. Shadow was smiling.

"That look in your eyes is the same as Cupa's. It means I can trust you..." His irises were a bright red. They're like jewels... When someone looks me in the eyes, it usually infuriates me. I don't understand why, it's just in my nature. It took a long time just for me to accept Cupa. But...right now, I don't feel angry. I just feel self-conscious... I grab the collar of my jacket to hide my face. It got warmer all of a sudden.

"Can...can we trade signatures?"

"Oh, for that ender paper? Sure thing." We swap papers and sign our names in the back. I wrote mine in a deep purple; Shadow wrote his in bright red. The papers flash white for a moment.

"You still don't know what that other power is, correct? Well, I'm something of a scholar here. I study everything there is to be found in this world. I'll look into the matter and tell you if I find anything that can help."

"What about training?"

"For now, we should hold off on it. Unlike the power you use regularly, you lack control of the other. Until you can learn to use one without the other, it'll be too dangerous."

"Alright... Gotcha." A yawn escapes my mouth. "You okay?"

"It's already morning... Most of us are asleep by now..." (v_v)

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot: Some mobs burn in sunlight."

"Yup. The night is our daytime..."

"Well then, I shouldn't take up anymore of your time. Go get some rest."

"Right. I'll be in touch..."

"Goodbye..." He casually waves. I force myself to wave back before turning around to focus on the image of my bedroom. After that, I was off.

*Warp!*

Shadow's P.O.V

"Guess that means I have the day off tomorrow..." I roll my shoulders, trying to get rid of this soreness in my muscles. Man, I should have asked for one more of those potions... Oh well. I return downstairs and jump into the couch from behind.

"How'd it go?"

"Andr just wanted to apologize."

"Really?"

"Um...yeah. That was it."

"She doesn't normally get along with others. Did you do something?"

"I just told Andr I trust her. I know how long she's been helping me..."

"Yeah, that'll do..." Cupa lets out another yawn. She must be tired, too.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Hey...how much did you see?"

"What're you talking about?"Her face was turning red. I catch on. "I-I didn't see anything! I swear!" It was the honest truth! Cupa covered herself, and I was looking up at her face at the time.

"Good..."

"Uh, Cupa?" She scoots closer, now laying with her back against me. "Wh...What are you doing?"

"I'm cold and I'm tired. Be my pillow."

"Was that an order just now?"

"Your princess demands it." The only thing she wears is a hoodie, a pair of socks, a pair of gloves, and let's just ' _assume_ ' she's wearing underwear. It's the middle of Winter. No shit she's cold...

"As you wish, Your Highness..." I sigh in defeat, feeling the heat rush to my face. My arms wrap around her, and my hands find their way to her stomach. If I'm being honest, I'm a little nervous right now. I like Cupa and all, but I don't know how I should act with her. I might as well be a child, have someone hold my hand...

"...You know, this is my first time with a guy." That gets my attention.

"Are you serious...?"

"Every 100 years, Papa tries to hold a contest for me and my sisters' hand in marriage. It never works out, though. The men either want a seat at the throne, or the perks of nobility. They aren't worthy to be a leader..." Her fingers lace with my own. Cupa wasn't wearing her gloves this time. Her hands were soft, but so much colder than mine. She's cold-blooded...

"What I'm trying to say is, this is new to me as well..." I can't help but let out a weak chuckle.

"Hahaha... Aw man, this is embarrassing...!" Cupa read me like an open book. She knows why I'm so tense.

"Your eyes change color. That's how I knew." So the colors just change based off how I feel? I've only seen them change color a few times; there's no way for me to know.

"What color do you see now?"

"...Pink..." She lifts her head, staring deeper into my eyes. Her blushing intensifies. We were quiet. Our lips were mere inches away. The last time I kissed her, it felt amazing; but for Cupa...I made her cry... That isn't the case this time. Her lips looked more inviting... Cupa's hands find their way around my face, as if trying to pull me closer. No longer were they cold. I close my eyes and take the plunge, Cupa lifting her head higher to meet me.

It all started with just a simple peck, our lips meeting in such a gentle way. The very moment they touch I feel her breath escape. But when I try to part, her arms keep me from shying away. Cupa easily pulls me back. Her lips greet me more passionately. This tingling sensation runs through my mind. My face burning up. The longer we kissed, the more I lost myself in this feeling. I wanted more of it. When our lips finally part, Cupa and I shared that same excited smile.

Cupa was giggling as we both sit up, pulling me in for another kiss. She's actually a lot stronger than I expected. My hands find their way to her waist, Cupa's wrapping around my neck. We were pulling the other closer. It lasted much longer than the others; we learned to breath through our noses. Our mouths were yearning for more. When I feel her soft lips tremble my tongue slips its way in to her mouth. Cupa takes in a sharp gasp, but she doesn't resist; in fact, she welcomes it. Cupa was moaning, my heart racing. Next thing I know, I'm looking up at the ceiling...

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know it's been awhile since I've written a chapter for this story.** _ **A Blue Angel**_ **has been taking a lot of my attention. It's the most popular of my stories. I'm back with more inspiration for this story, so you can look forward to future chapters. If you're unsure, follow me on Twitter for updates. That's all I got. Don't forget to review, I'll see ya guys later!**

* * *

 **Notes on the End**

 **The End is the most dangerous of the three dimension. With gravity 12x heavier than the Overworld, and an atmosphere thinner than in the extreme mountains, Endermen were forced to adapt. Their tall, thin bodies are actually packed with lean muscle.**


End file.
